Heartache
by Arianna.Rose.M
Summary: Ron cheats on Hermione and her parents have recently been murdered; so she goes to the only family she has left. Charlie and Bella Swan in Forks, Washington. There she meets a mysterious creature, Jasper, who somehow makes the heartache better. Follow the Cullen family as Hermione becomes apart of all their lives and influences them all. All vampires. Post Eclipse and DH
1. A New Beginning

Author's Note: In this story, Ron cheats on Hermione and her parents were just murdered, so she decides to get away from everything and goes to live with her Uncle and cousin in Forks, Washington. May have a kind of romantic relationship with Jasper, so in this story Alice and Jasper aren't together, they are just friends. This is set after Deathly Hallows and after Eclipse, yet Edward and Bella aren't getting married (yet) and they haven't all finished school, they are still in their senior year. Also I haven't decided whether or not to turn Hermione within the next couple of chapters but it will happen eventually.

…

Tears were pouring down her face, she knew that they were there but did nothing to stop the steady flow. Her heart was slowly and steadily breaking as she watched him leap out of bed and hurry towards her.

"Hermione, wait. We have to talk about this." He said sincerely, his face was carved in desperation. He took a couple of more steps towards her.

"Get away from me." She snarled in disgust. She stepped back again and waved her wand. Ron flinched; he had already experienced firsthand the terrifying things Hermione could do with that wand. Yet, nothing happened to him. Clothes had started flying out of the closet in their modest bedroom of the tiny cottage that the couple called home. They flew into a tiny bag. Hermione looked at Ron with hatred and grasped the ring on her fourth finger on her left hand and threw it at him. She grabbed the bag and disapparated into thin air.

…

She landed with a soft thump on the first step of Grimmauld place, she undid the locks and the door opened for her. There was Harry Potter, her best friend. She flew into him and sobbed openly on his chest. Harry almost dragged her inside and closed the door.

"I know. Ron sent me a patronus. Ginny is over there now giving him a piece of her mind."

"I just can't do this anymore Harry. I've lost everything now."

"Hey, it's ok; you're going to be ok." He pulled her down to the couch. She continued to sob on his shoulder.

"I loved him Harry, more than anything. I've lost my parents and I've lost my fiancé. I've lost my family. I think I need to get away from all of this for a while. Do you have a phone?" Hermione asked, the sobs subsiding now. Harry looked at her confused, she had never asked for a phone before.

"Erm, no, I don't have a phone. There should be a pay phone around the corner though. Who are you going to call?"

"My uncle lives in America; half way around the world should be far enough for me to forget the last couple of months." Hermione replied smiling at the distant memory of her Uncle Charlie and her cousin who would be around the same age as her. There were no violent, magical wars going on in America.

"America? Hermione that is a long way away." Harry said astounded that she was even thinking about this.

"I need a long way away right now Harry. I just broke up with one of the Weasley's, those people are my family and I think I just need to get away from all of them. I want to leave tonight. I'll go over to my parent's house and call my uncle that way."

"But, Hermione, I wouldn't be able to see you as often." Harry said sadly.

"Well, maybe we should meet up again in a month?" Hermione said, she thought that a month might be too long but she needed a long time away from everyone to wrap her heads around things.

"A month?" Harry cried out "You're my best friend Hermione Granger. I don't think I could live without knowing what's going on with you for a month."

"I'll write, ok. I just really need to be on my own right now Harry." Hermione gave him a look that plainly said 'give up; you're not going to win'.

Harry sighed, "You will send me a patronus as soon as you get there and write as much as you can. I won't tell Ron where you are going or he might try to follow you." Hermione grinned up at him and she squeezed him tightly and then released him and looked into his bright green eyes.

"Well then, Harry Potter, I guess this is goodbye." A single tear dropped from her brown eyes and the two embraced again. They were like that for a long time, they lost track of the time and finally Harry pulled away to look at Hermione.

"Have fun, Hermione. But, don't forget your family here, because we will always love you."

…

Hermione looked impatiently at the clock in her parent's house. She was pacing; it was only four o'clock in the morning where her uncle lived. She wanted to call him straight away but knew that she shouldn't wake him up for a simple phone call, so she decided to wait. Hermione looked around at all the photographs on the mantelpiece. After the war was over she found her parents in country South Australia, a peaceful and quiet little town and gave them their memories back.

They remembered their old lives and the little daughter they had, of course at first they were mad that she tried to protect them in that way but after realizing they had not seen their daughter in a year, they forgave her. Yet, it was short lived. There was still a lot of Death Eaters running around and they wanted to hurt the trio for finally ending their master. Just a few months after Hermione gave them their memories back, they were murdered. Hermione rushed to the photos and picked them up, all of them, the happy memories that she had with her parents. She placed these in her bag and walked silently into what had been her room. She looked at the extensive bookshelf with books on every subject and all of her magical books that she had cursed to look ordinary, her parents had a lot of muggle friends that constantly came over. She undid the curse and started to pull special ones from the bookshelf and place them into her beaded bag that she had used for months whilst she, Harry and Ron were camping during the hard months of the war.

It had almost been two hours by the time Hermione had finished carefully stacking and organizing the books in her bag, she had moved onto her closet now. Carefully choosing and folding clothes for the winter months in Forks, Washington. She had let a couple of tears escape, but didn't go into a full crying frenzy. She looked around at her room hidden underneath a pile of dust and sighed. She looked at the clock on the mantel and it would have been 6:30 in Washington. She hurried to the phone decided that Uncle Charlie would be awake by now, she quickly dialed the number and held her breathe as it started to ring.

"Hello, Charlie speaking." Said a gruff voice on the other side of the phone, he didn't sound tired or annoyed which Hermione took to be a good sign.

"Hello Uncle Charlie, it's Hermione." She replied in a small timid voice, almost changing her mind.

"Hermione, it has been far too long, when are you and those parents coming down for a visit?" the man said brightly. Hermione's heart sank, it had only been less than a month but she hadn't told Uncle Charlie that his sister was now dead. She swallowed.

"Yeah, about that Uncle Charlie, is it ok if I stay with you for a while? I mean, I promise I'm not a nuisance or anything, I just need to stay with family and I have some bad news for you." Hermione said, tacking the last part in a rushed voice.

"Of course that's ok, I'd love to have my niece stay with me for as long as you like. We'll talk more when you get here about that bad news." Relayed Charlie, informing Hermione that he did hear the last part, her heart sank further. She was not looking forward to that conversation.

"Great, I've already booked a flight; I will be there Friday afternoon at 4:00. Is that ok?" Hermione said brightly

"That's perfect; I'll be at work so I'll get Bella to pick you up at the airport."

"That's great; I haven't seen Bella in so long now. And Uncle Charlie, thank you for letting me stay with you." Hermione said in a humble voice.

"Naw, thanks kid. See you Friday." And with that he hung up.

"Bella!" the man called upstairs, moments later a thundering sound came down the steps and a young girl appeared with dark brown hair and eyes a similar colour, almost like chocolate.

"Yeah Dad?" the girl asked curiously "Who was that on the phone?"

"It was your cousin, Hermione. She's coming to stay with us for a while. She will be at Port Angeles airport Friday at 4:00 and I need you to pick her up. Oh, and we'll clear some stuff out of my work room and make it into her bedroom for a while." Bella's face broke into a genuine smile.

"Hermione is coming, here, to America?" she said ecstatically

"Yeah, she said she had some bad news though. I think it's about the war that she was just in."

"Yeah, she was telling me about it. Wow, she probably needs to go somewhere with no wars going on right now. She's been through so much already."


	2. Family

'_So many flights. Maybe I should have just apparated, it would have been quicker. No, I needed this, a long flight to clear my head.' _Hermione couldn't stop thinking; she was bouncing up and down nervously and fiddling with her fingers. The man next to her was getting jumpy from looking at her. The flight attendants were curious when she only took a small bag for carryon luggage all the way to America from England; truly it was a lot more than anyone else on this flight had. _"It will be good to see Uncle Charlie again and, of course, Bella.' _

Hermione had hoped that the stop off destination between England and America was somewhere sunny, yet she was disappointed by snow in New York. Another flight from there was to Washington D.C, the capitol. From there she boarded another plane which took her to Seattle, the Windy City. From Seattle was a short flight in a much smaller aircraft to Port Angeles. Hermione stepped out of the plane and looked up at the car park, there was an old red truck and her cousin leaning on the side of it. Hermione smiled and ran up to her.

"Bells. How are you?" Hermione gave her cousin a quick squeeze and smiled at her.

"I'm good Hermione, what about you? How's Ron?" Bella smirked, the last she had heard from Hermione was that she and Ron were engaged

"Um, yeah, about that. Ron cheated on me, which is why I, erm, decided to come here." Hermione said embarrassed, her face going bright red.

"No, 'Mione, I'm so sorry. He clearly didn't deserve you then. Is that the bad news?" Bella asked curiously, feeling sorry for her cousin.

"No, there's something else but I had better wait until Uncle Charlie comes home and tell you together." Hermione said, her heart sinking. She still had to tell them about her parents and it was going to be a hard conversation. "So, what do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"Mm, there isn't a whole lot to do in Forks 'Mione." Bella said disappointed that this little town couldn't offer more.

"That's ok, I need some sleep anyway. When do I get to meet this famous boyfriend of yours?" Now it was Hermione's turn to ask about boys. Bella smirked in response.

"Well, um, maybe on Monday or tomorrow. When would you like to meet him?" Bella asked tentatively.

"Mm, well, I guess we do have a couple of weeks before you go back to school. Wow, senior year."

"You should enroll, be a senior with me." Bella pleaded at Hermione

"I haven't been to Muggle School since I was eleven, I wouldn't know anything, and it would all be so different." Hermione said, although she did like the idea.

"Oh, come on, you are meant to be the brightest witch of your age, a simple muggle school is going to be too easy for you." Bella said with a large smile on her face.

"Maybe," Hermione said with a smirk, "It does sound intriguing." She laughed at the idea of herself, Hermione Granger, going to a Muggle School. Maybe, just maybe, it would be where she truly belonged. She always somehow felt out of place at Hogwarts. Before they both knew it, Bella pulled up into the not so familiar driveway that was going to be her home for a while.

"Hermione, is that all the luggage you brought with you?" Bella asked confused staring down at the tiny beaded bag. Hermione laughed,

"I put a couple of spells on it; it's a lot larger than it looks." Bella lead Hermione up the stairs and instead of the intuitive left turn they turned right to Charlie's study. "Wow, Bella, you guys didn't have to do this for me, you got me a bed and everything. The couch would have been ok." Bella smiled.

"Dad said that he had a feeling you were going to stay a while." Hermione couldn't argue with that, she wanted to stay for a long time. The idea of enrolling in high school was too good and she was tempted to forget about her magical life forever and become a muggle.

"Well, I'd better start unpacking." Hermione said, thinking that she'd just get a couple of shirts out.

"I'll help you; it doesn't look like it will take long." Bella said, again pointing out the tiny beaded bag. Hermione laughed as she put her entire arm into the bag and pulled out a couple of jumpers.

"Well, I'm having flashbacks to watching Mary Poppin's as a kid." Bella said as she saw Hermione's hand disappear again and return with a large, fat book that was too big to have fit in the tiny beaded bag. They had fun for a couple of hours, their hands disappearing into the tiny beaded bag just like the scene from Mary Poppins. Before they knew it the door opened and closed again.

"Bells, Hermione, you here?" Charlie cried from the porch as he put his gun down and picked up the letters from the post.

"We're here dad" Bella half shouted back. Bella and Hermione rushed down the stairs to greet Charlie. Hermione rushed into her uncle's outstretched hands. Hermione knew that Charlie, like Bella, had a hard time conveying emotions so she was shocked when he wanted a hug.

"How are you kid?" Charlie asked with a large smile on his face.

"I'm good, but I suppose I had better tell you that news." Charlie indicated for her to sit down in the living room, she went to the one seated couch and Bella and Charlie sat on the other one. Hermione sighed.

"You both know about the war and how I was a big part of bringing down the other side. Well, I decided that I needed to protect mum and dad. You see, I was a big enemy to Voldemort's side and they knew that they could get to me through them. This is also why I never told anyone about you and actually had it erased from English records. I decided to erase their memories, so they would think they were Monica and Wendell Wilkins and that they didn't have a daughter. Also, their lifelong dream was to live in Australia. Well, erm, after the war, I went to go find them again."

"You couldn't find them." Charlie burst out, Bella gave him a look.

"No, I found them, I changed their memories back and they were angry at me, but they forgave me. But, you have to realize that, erm, there are still some of the bad people out there that want to get, urm, vengeance. Just under a month ago, my parents were in the garden and one of these, erm, people came up and just…" Hermione couldn't continue, she was at the point of tears again and she knew if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop. "He killed them." She blurt out and burst into tears. Charlie got up, tears running down his cheeks, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her up and hugged her. They were like that for a long time, hugging and crying. Finally, Hermione squeaked that she should go to bed. Charlie gave her an extra squeeze and said that they should all probably get to bed.

Hermione slowly walked up to her bedroom and got into her pyjamas, she looked at the clock; it was already past 9:00. She was about to pull herself under the covers before she remembered a distant promise she made to Harry, to send him a patronus. _Expecto Patronum, _a small otter stood before her, ready to receive her message. "Hi Harry. I got here safely this afternoon; my cousin drove me down from the airport. I told them about my parents, they were pretty sad and shocked about it. I'm thinking about enrolling in high school, so I might be staying here a lot longer than expected. Send my love to Ginny and my naughty godson. All my love, Hermione." With a simple wave of her wand, the otter opened its mouth as though it was eating the message and darted off to its recipient. With that, Hermione fell asleep.


	3. The Man is a Vampire

Author's Note: Can I just say a very big thank you to all of you who have reviewed or followed the story or added it to your favourites. Every time I get an email saying that someone has reviewed and followed, I get such a big smile on my face, so thank you; it truly does mean a lot to me. I also didn't realize that the summary sounded that way, it was meant to say _on _instead of _and. _I realize how that would have sounded and have made the corrections, thank you, Sakura Lisel, for letting me know. Sorry for all the dialogue in this chapter. Hermione meets the Cullen's in the next chapter, although she meets Edward in this one.

…

Fire. The agony of being burnt alive. She screamed and screamed, yet no one could hear her because she wasn't making any noise. What felt like a red hot knife flew into her side and she abruptly awoke panting and sweating. She turned at the noise as her door squeaked and peered into the darkness as her eyes were adjusting to the light.

"Bella, it's me, are you ok? You were screaming?" It was Hermione; she walked in and muttered _Lumos. _The room was bathed in light, yet she kept it out of Bella's eyes.

"Hey 'Mione, I just had a bad dream is all. Can I talk to you?" Bella asked, she didn't want to tell her what was really bothering her, it was about Edward; he was coming over tomorrow and meeting Hermione. Hermione sat down on the edge of Bella's bed.

"What's the matter Bella?" Hermione asked tentatively

"Well, erm, I guess it would be ok to tell you, I mean, you are essentially part of their world. Do you know about creatures that are mythical but actually do exist?" Bella said, rambling on. Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Believe it or not, Bella, you haven't exactly narrowed this down." Hermione said with a smile, "I could give you _'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,' _but I don't know if you'd like it."

"Well, I know of some that live here, in Forks, well technically out of Forks." Bella said going bright red and looking down at her hands.

"Really, what kind of creatures are they?" Hermione asked curiously, she didn't really want Bella mixed in with mythical and most likely dangerous creatures.

"Well, they kind of take on a human appearance." Bella said nervously.

"Werewolves?" Hermione asked. Werewolves were very scary, especially around the full moon. Hermione had more than enough experience to determine that.

"Um, no. A different human creature."

"Mm, well I really can't think of any other creature." Hermione said, Bella looked gob smacked.

"I thought you were the brightest witch of your age Hermione, vampires." Bella said, spluttering the last word out.

"Oh yes, Professor Dumbledore was telling me about a coven he met here a few years ago after I told him I had family here. What was the leader's name? Um, Carl? Something like that." Hermione said, desperately trying to remember his name. "He said they were vegetarians, they refused to eat human blood. He also said they were quite a charming family."

"Carlisle?" Bella asked. "Yeah that's them." Erm, well, I don't really know how to say this, erm, but, well, Edward, he's a, um, well, he's a, erm." Bella couldn't continue, she couldn't say out loud to her cousin that her boyfriend was a vampire.

"He's a vampire?" Hermione asked in a small voice. Bella simply nodded. "Wow, I didn't expect this, you wanted to tell me before I meet him tomorrow? I've never met a, erm, vegetarian vampire."

"Wait, but you've met other vampires?" Bella asked, looking at Hermione in shock.

"Well, yes. There was this one at Slughorn's party and I've met a couple of others. I'm glad they are mostly nomads because once they start getting in groups larger than two or three it is hard to contain them with magic." Hermione said in a fascinated voice. "I am glad they aren't werewolves though, I knew a werewolf, he was a very kind man, apart from that time he tried to eat me, yet most of them are dangerous, savage creatures." Bella looked at Hermione in greater shock, she knew her cousin was a witch and that she had probably met some terrifying creatures, yet she'd never thought she'd have met vampires before.

"Wow Hermione, that's really scary."

"No, what's really scary is that you are dating one of them, these are dangerous creatures Bella. I know you love him, but I am really worried about you. He could kill you so simply, even by accident." Hermione said looking at her cousin in a stern way.

"I know Hermione, I know. He's told me plenty of times. He broke up with me last year for that reason. But, and I know this may sound strange to you, we are better off and safer together." Bella said trying to reassure Hermione, she knew she may take the 'this is too dangerous for you' road.

"Ok, I will see this tomorrow. Does he know that you're telling me?" Hermione said reassuringly.

"Well, no. I just figured it would be ok since you are technically from their world." Bella smiled.

"Ok, do you want to go back to sleep or just get up? It is nearly six, we could make pancakes." Hermione asked.

"Ooh, pancakes sound delicious." Bella said as she pulled her covers back and scrambled out of bed.

They both had fun for the next hour making a lot of pancakes, most that wouldn't be eaten. They figured that Charlie could take them to the police station for the other officers there. They made blueberry pancakes, raspberry, chocolate with white and milk chocolate pieces in them (these were both Hermione's and Bella's favourites). They finally decided they should stop making them and start eating them.

Suddenly there was a small tapping noise on the front door. Bella rushed to her feet, glad that Chief Swan had decided to leave early this morning.

"That will be Edward." Bella said excitedly. Hermione smiled, she could see that this man, vampire or not, made her happy. There was a small noise of the door opening and closing and a couple of minutes later a tall man with golden hair stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Hermione.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you; Bella has told me so much." He said, smiling politely at her. Hermione smiled back at him.

"It is very nice to meet you also, I'm Hermione Granger." Hermione said holding out her hand. Edward took it reluctantly and Hermione slightly shivered as the ice cold touched her hand, it was almost as cold as a ghost abruptly touching you.

"Bella tells me that you're from England, I've heard that it's a very beautiful place." Edward knew it was; he had spent some time in England as a younger vampire.

"Yeah it is, I've spent most of my time lately in Scotland though, that's where I went to school." Hermione said smiling as many memories of Hogwarts came back to her, but then stopped as she remembered Ron. Edward sat down at the table after Bella did.

"Um, Edward, um, Hermione kind of knows what you are." Bella said shyly looking anywhere but in Edward's face, "You see she's a witch and she would have figured it out anyway, it was safer for both of you." Edward looked disbelievingly at Bella and then looked at Hermione.

"I'm so sorry; I know you must be worried about Bella." Edward said. He knew some witches and they all hated him.

"Actually no, I can plainly see that you love her and would do anything to protect her. You're good for her. But, I would like to know about you and your family being vegetarians. You see, I knew a werewolf and he was the nicest man but when he turned into a wolf, he went savage if he didn't drink his potion. I'm just worried that you might get the urge to drink from a human and then not be able to stop yourself because the monster will take over." Hermione asked him curiously, Bella shot her a look but she ignored it. Edward didn't seem to mind the question.

"I have been terrified of that very moment, for bloodlust to become so strong that I would kill the one person I love. I have made my brothers promise to protect Bella if that moment comes and it just may. Yet, I think if it would have come, it would have been when I met Bella, you see, she is my singer. Her blood is my agony and I thought that I would have killed her right when I met her, but I didn't, because I fell in love with her. My love and need to protect her became greater than my lust for her blood." Edward said as he looked into Bella's eyes and smiled.

"Ok, thank you for telling me that, I did need to hear it. I can see that you love Bella and will protect her at all costs, and I have a feeling your family loves her too. I still think that you are dangerous, but I know you love Bella." Hermione said, a large smile on her face.

"Great, now all we need is for Charlie to be ok with this and we'll all be good." Bella said with a small smile on her face. Hermione laughed.

"Yeah, I don't think that's ever going to happen Bella, we all know Charlie." Bella laughed and even Edward smiled. "So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

"Ooh, can you show Edward some magic?" Bella asked mostly so she could see some more magic again, Hermione smiled.

"Um, well, not all of it you can actually see, you can feel it though. Maybe I should show you my patronus?" Hermione got out her wand and pointed it away from the table and thought of a happy memory, although it was hard now that she kept thinking about Ron, and shouted, _Expecto Patronum, _a silvery otter burst from the end of her wand, as real as anything. It ran around the table and sat in front of Hermione. "Actually, while I have him here," she muttered as she waved her wand again, "Hi Harry, I'm all good, still at Bella's and Uncle Charlie's, hope to see you soon. Give my love to that little Godson of mine and Ginny. Hermione." She waved her wand again and the otter opened its mouth and then darted off. Both Edward and Bella were looking at her disbelievingly. "I was sending a message to Harry; I keep forgetting to update him." She smiled and Bella relaxed.

"Maybe we should go walk a trail or something?" Bella asked reluctantly, Edward rolled his eyes at her. "What, I'm not that opposed to hiking; I've gotten quite good at it."

"Actually, that's a good idea. The forests here remind me of the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts." Hermione said, Edward looked at Bella confused and Hermione caught it. "It's the school I mentioned earlier, that's where I learnt everything magical, I just graduated but decided to go to your school because I would love to learn about science and maths and such."

They talked some more as they decided to go on a short hike; Hermione and Edward were so curious about each other and kept abruptly asking the other questions. It was a very fun morning, the most enjoyable Hermione had in a while.


	4. The New Girl

"So, how is she, the new girl, is she nice?" Alice asked Edward as soon as he walked into the door. Esme smiled at him and all of his family gathered around him to get the same answers.

"Yeah, she's nice, she knows about us though because she is a…witch." Edward said, slowing down the last part at smiling at his family's reactions.

"A witch, is she crazy?" Rosalie said looking skeptical.

"No, witches and wizards exist, I've met quite a few." Carlisle said, raising his voice over the commotion that had just broken down.

"Yeah she said that a friend of hers knew you, she said his name was Dumbledore and he was her headmaster at Hogwarts." Edward said looking up at Carlisle.

"Oh yes, Dumbledore, he visited just after we first arrived here. We were good friends during the twenties." Carlisle said remembering the man.

"I don't remember that." Said Emmet, he looked confused as he looked at Carlisle.

"Yes, well, you were all at school and it was only a short visit, I wonder how he is now." Carlisle said absent mindedly.

"Yeah, um, Hermione told me to tell you that he died just over two years ago. He was, um, it's a long story and I don't remember most of it. I'm sure she would be happy to tell you, Bella wants her to meet all of you." Edward said, looking sad at the news after he learnt that the man and Carlisle were friends.

"Oh," Carlisle looked down saddened by the sudden news, "It must have been because of the war they were fighting. Actually, did Hermione say anything about a Harry Potter?" Carlisle asked, looking up at Edward.

"Yeah, she did actually. She sent a message to Harry and she got one back and there were people in the background calling Potter, so I'm assuming that he was Harry Potter. I'll ask Bella." Edward relayed.

"Well, if she is close to Harry Potter, she may just be a war hero from what I've heard has been going on in England the last few years." Carlisle said. Everyone looked up at him, disbelieving. This small 18 year old girl might be a war hero?

"Well, I suppose we all get to find out on Monday, she's enrolling in senior year with us all." Edward said with a small smile.

"Yay, senior year…again." Said Rosalie sarcastically. They all smiled at their inside joke.

…

'_You'll be ok, you've face trolls, been petrified, chased by a werewolf, kidnapped, tortured and fought in a war. You can face high school, it will all be fine, you won't make a complete fool of yourself. You've been to a new school before, this is nothing different, it will probably be easier here. There is no Malfoy or Slytherin's here, although there are five vampires here and that may not go down so well.' _Hermione Granger sighed as she waited in the old red truck, Bella looked at her.

"'Mione, you'll be fine. Trust me; I know what's going through your head right now, this happened to me not so long ago." Bella said with a chuckle, probably remembering how she met Edward.

"Yeah, but Bella, I'm a witch. I don't know any of this stuff. I haven't learnt any of it for years, what if I make a complete fool of myself in front of everyone." Hermione said in a panic, it reminded her of a similar conversation, between her and Harry in their first year at Hogwarts. Bella rolled her eyes at her.

"Hermione, you've read all the needed text books and more, twice. From that you probably know more than most of the students in this school. Stop worrying, if you stuff up, you stuff up, just relax and you'll be fine." Bella said with a reassuring smile on her face. Hermione looked at her, she knew she had to just go into that office and face the dreaded first day.

"At least I don't have to worry about having no one to sit with at lunch because I'll be with you." Hermione said, her first lunch time at Hogwarts had been depressing, she had the Gryffindors, but none of them sat near her or talked to her because she was a bossy know-it-all. She sighed loudly.

"You'll be fine and you'll be with me and the Cullen's at lunch and recess and I know you have some lessons with me as well." Bella smiled at her again and Hermione opened the door and stood up and faced the office building. "Good luck" Bella said, and then she turned the other direction and walked toward the main part of the school. Hermione sighed again as she walked up the slight hill towards the office. She stepped inside and was welcomed by a middle aged woman with a nice smile.

"What can I do for you dear?" she asked politely.

"Hi, I'm new and meant to be starting today?" Hermione asked tentatively, she wished that Bella had stayed with her for this part.

"Of course and what is your name?" The woman asked, putting her glasses on and turning to her computer.

"Hermione Granger." She said nervously.

"Hermione, that is a beautiful name. Ok, here is your class schedule, just get each teacher to sign it and bring it back here at the end of the day." She smiled up at Hermione. Hermione smiled and gave simple thanks and walked out the door looking at her subjects. They weren't too bad; most of them were advanced classes. Hermione sighed again as she tried to find her first class, she didn't want to be late on her first day.

"Hi, can I help you." Hermione turned abruptly at the sound of the silky voice. He was clearly a Cullen, the golden eyes sparkled at her as he looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, you can actually. Do you know where Advanced Physics with Mr. Whitten is, I'm a little bit lost and confused." Hermione asked shyly whilst looking down at her feet.

"Yeah sure, that's actually my first class too. I'm Jasper Hale by the way; I'm one of the Cullen's." Jasper said, feeling he was pointing out the obvious. They turned and started walking together.

"I figured, it was the eyes, dead giveaway if you ask me." Hermione smiled down at the ground and Jasper chuckled. People in the corridors were staring at them; they had rarely seen a Cullen talk to anyone apart from their family, even more so for Jasper. "Why is everyone staring?" Hermione asked thoughtfully.

"Cullen's don't really talk to anyone apart from themselves apparently, apart from Edward and Bella of course. We do prefer to keep to ourselves though."

"I don't really blame you; I think a couple of the girls here have crushes on you." Hermione said as she looked up at Jasper and smirked at him. She found it somehow easy to be herself around him; she was almost as comfortable around him as she would be Harry. It was true though; girls kept passing the two in the corridors and giving Hermione dirty looks or looking at Jasper lovingly.

Jasper chuckled. "Yeah, it's like they think we don't notice it or something. So advanced Physics, you must be pretty smart."

"Um, I haven't been to a school like this since I was eleven, I haven't really done any of this science stuff. I've just read some text books so hopefully I'm not awful at it." Hermione said, thinking nervously at the looming lesson. Jasper doubted that this girl would be awful at anything.

"Wait, what school did you go to after you were eleven?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I had to learn to be a witch somewhere. I'm what you call muggle-born, my parents or ancestors weren't magical so I knew nothing of this world before I got my letter telling me what I am. I really don't know what to expect here anymore." Hermione said looking down at her feet again.

"You'll be fine, you've read some text books about it, you're already more prepared than most of this class. Well here we are, you could sit next to me, no one else does." Jasper said with a shy smile on his face, Hermione blushed. She walked in gave her slip to the teacher who didn't bother to introduce her and let her find her own seat. She sat down next to Jasper and pulled out a notebook and some pens. Hermione didn't know what she was worrying about, it was fairly easy. She and Jasper completed the worksheet early and talked for the rest of the lesson. Hermione found that she got along with him very easily. Before Hermione knew it the bell had rang and she and Jasper were making their way to the hallway.

"What do you have next?" Jasper asked as he handed Hermione her coat.

"Umm," she pulled her schedule out of her bag, "English with Mr. Bray." She said hoping she'd have another class with him.

"That's near my maths class; I'll show you the way." Jasper said smiling at her.

"Thanks, I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have you guys and Bella helping me today. I don't know how she did it, all alone." Hermione said, she certainly was glad that she could look forward to morning physics with Jasper.

"Ha, thanks, trust me everyone flocked to her, the new girl and all, they'll do it to you as well, just because you're the new meat. I'll see you at recess." All too soon they were at their respective classrooms, "Well, I guess I'll see you at recess." Jasper said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, see you then." Hermione said with a small smile, it didn't look like Bella or any of the Cullen's were in this class with her. She opened the door tentatively, there was a group of teenagers at the back gossiping, she heard some words such as 'new girl' and 'Cullen'. She cleared her throat and introduced herself to the teacher, giving him the slip. He looked down at the slip and then up at the class.

"Everyone, this is Hermione Granger, she's new here, I trust we are all going to be extra nice to her." His eyes lingered on a brunette and a pretty blonde that were whispering together with large smirks on their face. He indicated where she should sit down, unfortunately near the blonde and the brunette, and she took her seat and pulled her book out. The two girls were still chatting to each other, even though the teacher started talking, and as Hermione was now very close to them she could hear what they were saying in more detail.

"I'm telling you Lauren, I was in their physics class, they were flirting with each other so much." The brunette said in a small voice to the blonde.

"I just can't believe it Jess, a Cullen, talking to her. I mean look at her, she's not even pretty." Lauren said in a mean voice as she turned around to look at Hermione. Hermione thought this was a bit rich coming from a girl with a spiky and uneven hairstyle that made her look masculine.

"It's true, they finished and then they just kept talking and talking to each other. I mean, when has Jasper spoken to anyone apart from his family?" Jess said in a snobbish voice. This continued for the entire hour and Hermione was glad when the bell rang for recess. She followed the general humble of students all heading in the same direction.

"Hey, how were your first lessons?" It was Bella, Hermione was glad to see her.

"Physics was good, I met Jasper, he's nice. Although, there was no one in English, but these two girls, Jessica and Lauren kept talking about me and I could hear every word but they didn't seem to care." Hermione said, recalling how Lauren would rather die than have hair like Hermione's, all frizzy and untamed.

"Jessica and Lauren? Yeah, I'd stay away from them, their jealous of anyone who gets attention and since you're the new girl, you're the shiny new toy. Jess is ok if she's away from Lauren, which is hardly ever but Lauren is just evil." Bella said, clearly recalling Lauren after her zombie period.

"They remind me of the Slytherin's back home, just mean to people for entertainment." Hermione said recalling all the nasty things Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson had said to her, and they were far meaner than what Jess and Lauren has said about her. Bella smiled,

"At least you don't have to sit with them, come on, the other really want to meet you." Bella said in an excited voice, pulling her over to a large table by the window. "Everyone this is Hermione, Hermione this is Rosalie, Alice, Emmet and Jasper and Edward you've met." They all smiled as they were indicated and Hermione waved at them. She sat down and thought about Ron, she couldn't help it lately, she was so angry at him for betraying her. She thought again to that day when she walked in on him and Edward automatically flinched. Hermione looked at him in confusion.

"Are you ok Hermione, you're very angry and extremely sad?" Jasper said looking at Hermione.

"Wait, how do you know what I'm feeling?" Hermione asked, her confusion growing.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that, some of these guys have special powers." Bella said tentatively.

"What sort of special powers?" Hermione asked

"Well for one thing, I am truly sorry about what happened with you and that red haired person." Edward said looking queasy.

"Wait a minute, I never mentioned a red-haired person." Hermione said suspiciously

"Yeah, that's because I can read minds." Edward said, "Yours is kind of hard to read, like Charlie's but not completely blocked off like Bella's."

"That's creepy," Hermione said to Edward, she turned to Bella, "Why didn't you tell me that he could do that," she then turned back to Edward, "That's creepy, stay out of my head." The other Cullen's were all laughing now.

"I can only get in when you have your guard down, I couldn't read you at all on Friday, and I thought you were just like Bella. But then I could just read you, but you are very faint, I have to really concentrate." Edward said, Hermione felt a little bit better now that she realized if she kept her guard up he couldn't read her.

"So, what special powers do the rest of you have?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well, Jasper is an empath, he can feel the emotions of those around him and he can also influence them, so he could make you happy or sad and such, and well, I can see the future." Alice said with a large smile on her face, "We are going to be such good friends." Her smile was even larger, but before Hermione could ask any more questions, they were whisked away by the bell.

The rest of the day wasn't too bad, she didn't have any other classes by herself, she had none with Rosalie though and didn't really get to know her that day. She had one class with Alice and Bella, maths, they finished early and gossiped for the rest of the lesson, Hermione like Alice, she was very nice and easy to get along with. Then she had History with Edward, Bella and Emmet, Emmet and Edward kept showing off with all the history they knew. Then it was lunch time and Hermione spent time getting to know Rosalie and Alice, Rosalie wanted to try and fix the frizz out of Hermione's hair and Alice wanted her to get a brand new wardrobe, Bella joined in as well and the four were having a great time until the bell rang to go to their afternoon classes. First she had biology with Edward, Bella and her new lab partner, Jasper, which was fun. Hermione learnt a lot and found that she really enjoyed Biology. Lastly she had Advanced Chemistry with just Jasper, they both had fun as it was a practical day, and Hermione also enjoyed Chemistry. Before she knew it, the day was over and Jasper was walking her out of the classroom.

"Well, I see you're very good at the sciences." Jasper told her as they walked together towards the car park.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed them." Hermione said, surprised at how much she did enjoy her three science subjects. The stopped at an intersection and Hermione had to turn right to go to the office, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then." Hermione said.

"Yes, I'll be here, I think we're doing a practical in physics tomorrow." Jasper said with a slight smile remembering their chemistry practical from today.

…

"So, lover boy, how was all you science lessons today?" Alice asked with a not so genuine curiosity.

"Why are you calling me lover boy?" Jasper asked confused.

"Oh no reason," said Edward, a giant smirk plastered on his face.

"You know when your little sister that can see the future and your brother that can read minds get together, it can be quite annoying." Jasper said, looking into their eyes, they had smirks on their faces and Jasper just wanted to know what they knew. "What have you seen?"

"Just you and Hermione…Kissing." Alice said, a devilish grin on her face, he knew that now she had seen that she was going to push him and Hermione together. Everyone looked up, Esme broke into a large smile.

"Oh, this is wonderful. You finally get someone you deserve." Esme said to Jasper, she had not even seen this girl yet, but knew that she would be good for Jasper.

"She's a witch, that's just weird." Rosalie said over the top of her book. Jasper gave her a look.

"No, it's not because she's going to be a…oh no." Alice said trailing off.

"What?" Jasper said looking panicked at the vacant expression on Alice's face and the worried one now on Edward's face.

"Your kiss sets things in motion." Edward said vacantly, Jasper looked confused but decided he should wait until the vision was over to ask questions. Finally, after about five minutes, the light returned to Alice's eyes. "That's not good."

"I don't know when it's going to happen, just that it is going to. And I don't think there is anything we can do to stop it; she feels she has to help him." Alice said a panicked look in her eyes now.

"Can you guys please just tell me what you saw?" Jasper asked in desperation.

"She goes to help her old fiancé, the red haired one that cheated on her," Alice started, Jasper didn't realize she was at one time engaged and that the man cheated on her, he felt suddenly angry that someone could do that to Hermione. "She's attacked, her wand is broken and she can't defend herself. She throws herself in front of a different man to protect him. They're vampires, I don't recognize them or where they are. She's bitten and there's nothing we can do to save her. She either dies or turns into one of us." Alice said, she looked up at Jasper who seemed to have gone into shock.

"How long do we have?" Jasper asked quietly.

"I'm not precisely sure, but I believe it's a little less than two months." Alice said looking sad.

"How do we stop it?" Jasper asked again, his voice rising slightly.

"We can't." said Edward simply, "We can only ensure that she changes, not actually dies. And I'm not sure of how we do that either." Jasper looked at them both; he knew that this was no prank. He was falling in love with a witch; he knew that from the moment he laid eyes on her. But, she was going to be attacked and either left for dead or saved and turned into a vampire. A solemn mood passed over the Cullen house as they wondered what to do.


	5. Physics Partner

Hermione rushed out of the truck a little too excitedly towards her physics class, there he was waiting for her, leaning against the door, his face broke into a smile as she walked up to him. It was only Friday today of her first week and Hermione could tell that Jasper would be a great friend to her, they got along so easily.

"Hey physics partner." Jasper said smiling as Hermione finally reached him at a slow, annoying human pace.

"Hello, I wonder what we are working on today." Jasper and Hermione started beginning competitions to see who could outsmart the other in their three science classes that they have together, they were fairly even. The teacher arrived and they both took their seats next to each other and smirked as the teacher told them what they were to be working on today, another worksheet. They both finished within half an hour, they asked the teacher what else they could do and he told them to just read from the text book. Yet, since both Jasper and Hermione had the text book memorized, they didn't bother.

"So, are you excited about Sunday?" Jasper asked Hermione tentatively.

"You mean, am I excited to go to a house full of vampires and meet two new vampires? I'm honestly a little bit nervous." Hermione said speaking the truth, to anyone else she would say that she was excited, but to Jasper she felt like she could speak her mind, plus he'd sense her emotions anyway.

"Oh come on, you'll be fine. I promise we won't eat you." Jasper said in a low whisper that only Hermione could hear. She was glad of this because Jessica was next to them, no doubt listening to every word and deconstructing every movement so she could relay this back to Lauren next lesson. Hermione gave Jasper a friendly shove and saw Jessica's eyes narrow.

"I know that but it doesn't make me any less nervous. I'm sure your parents are wonderful but I am still very cautious about meeting them. I mean I'm a you-know-what, most of us apparently don't like your kind." Hermione said lowering her voice at the last part, she saw Jess's eyes widen as she heard that Hermione was meeting the parents. They continued to talk for the rest of the lesson and then, all too soon, the bell rang. Hermione knew that she had to go to English; she just really didn't feel like listening to Jess tell Lauren everything that happened. She made her way slowly to the room, walking along side Jasper who had a class right next to hers, they bid their goodbyes and Hermione walked into English and sat down in her usual seat. Jess and Lauren were already there gossiping. Hermione didn't think they did any work at all, they just gossiped all the time.

"She's meeting his parents." Jess said in a low voice to Lauren, "I heard them talking about it."

"Really, they've only known each other for about a week." Lauren said

"I actually think they've known each other longer. And how does she know Bella, I mean she rides with her every day to school and my parents say they haven't heard anything about her parents." Jess said in a hurry to get all of this information out.

"Maybe we should just ask her, I mean, has anyone actually talked to her yet. She's just been hanging out with the Cullen's." Lauren said in an excited voice, probably wanting to get dirt from the source.

"I don't know Lauren; she doesn't really seem to be one to talk…at all." Jess said slowly.

"I've figured, but I need to know." She turned around to face Hermione who had been focusing on drafting her essay about the Shakespearean play "_A Winter's Tale" _which is where Hermione got her name from. "Hey, um, what was your name again?" Lauren asked with a large fake smile on her face, as though Hermione couldn't hear her before.

"Hermione," she answered with a glance upwards, she hoped that Lauren would stop asking her questions and leave it at that, but she didn't.

"So, erm, how do you know Bella?" Lauren asked again saying Bella's name with disgust, it was clear that she never liked her.

"She's my cousin, I've known her my whole life." Hermione answered, thankful that she didn't start bitching about Bella, Hermione probably would have whipped out her wand under the desk and cursed her.

"Oh that's nice," Lauren said again, giving a look of humour towards Jess, "Are your parents here?" Hermione dreaded being asked this question, she couldn't look this girl in the eye and tell her that her parents were dead, she just couldn't do it.

"Um, well they're, erm, they are, erm, still, um, still in England." Hermione said shyly, "I'm staying with my Uncle Charlie." She felt sad, almost like she was going to cry, she hadn't thought of her parents since the night she told Uncle Charlie and Bella what had happened to them. She couldn't think of them, she was going to burst into tears in front of Lauren and Jess and then she would be the laughing stock of the school, her heart was crumbling. Suddenly she wasn't sad anymore, she was happy, so happy, a smile broke out onto her face and Lauren and Jess looked at her weirdly. She knew it was Jasper, that he had felt how sad she was and wanted to make it better.

Thankfully Hermione was saved by the bell, "Well, I'll see you guys on Monday," she said cheerfully to Lauren and Jess, grabbed her things and rushed out of the classroom and ran straight into Jasper, she looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you for that." She said solemnly

"You're welcome, it was just coming into my classroom and making me sad, I had to do something about it." Jasper was lying, he was listening to Hermione's conversation with Jess and Lauren and before that he was listening to Jess and Lauren dissect the details of his relationship with Hermione. He just didn't want to have Hermione so sad, it did make him sad but not because her emotions were affecting him, it was because Hermione was feeling that way.

…

"Well, erm, I guess I'll see you on Sunday." Hermione said with a slight smile as she and Jasper walked together from their chemistry class.

"Yeah, it should be fun, Carlisle is dying to meet you." Jasper said, hoping he didn't look how he felt on the inside, he was ecstatic that Hermione was coming over to his house.

"Really? Wow, um, well, I guess it's about Dumbledore. He must have been so sad to only just learn that he died." Hermione said, looking down at her feet.

"Yeah, he thought it must have been something to do with the war." Jasper said, just delicately placing the bait there, he wanted to know if Hermione had anything to do with the war like Carlisle suggested.

"Wow, you, erm, know about the war." Hermione said going bright red

"Only bits and pieces." Jasper said, a large smile on his face, suddenly a car horn sounded across the parking lot scaring Hermione. "That would be Emmet, I'd better be going. I'll see you on Sunday." He hurried off.

"I'll be there." Hermione said in a low voice, unsure whether or not Jasper could have heard it. She dragged her feet over to the large red truck which Bella was already in, smiling largely.

"Hey, how was your day?" She asked, her smile indicated that she knew something, probably from Edward or Alice.

"It was good, I still hate English though. Jess and Lauren actually decided to talk to me today, I don't think Lauren likes you." Hermione said trying to make Bella talk about something else, because she had a feeling she was going to talk about Jasper and Hermione was too confused about Jasper right now.

"Oh yeah, I always knew that. Edward being a mind reader and all, she thinks some pretty nasty stuff apparently. What I want to talk about is you and your science partner." Bella said smirking at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "Bella, can we just not talk about Jasper, I'm kind of confused about that myself." Hermione said, it was true, she really like Jasper and there may be something more there but she had only known him for 5 days, it took her years to truly fall in love with Ron.

Bella looked disappointed but dropped the subject. They traveled home with only the radio occasionally warbling sounds out. Hermione announced that she was going to do her homework, Bella still wanted to talk but sensed that Hermione wanted to be left alone. She walked into her room and silently closed the door behind her, marched over to her bed and collapsed onto it. She rolled over to look at the ceiling. Maybe there was something between her and Jasper. By all accounts she had heard that Jasper didn't talk to anyone outside of the Cullen family, yet he seemed perfectly happy to talk with Hermione. Maybe everyone else just never gave him a chance. Hermione knew he wasn't the snobbish loner that felt out of place in his own family like Lauren and Jess suggested many times over their gossiping sessions, he got along very well with his family and Hermione. She was confused about Jasper, she really like him but she didn't think he would ever like her back in that way, he was a vampire and she was a witch, it was strange and unconventional and totally exciting. But, she thought that Jasper must think of her only as a friend, nothing else, just a friend. Hermione sighed and turned over onto her side and quickly fell asleep.

…

Sunday came around too quickly for Hermione, before she knew it she was decided what to wear and being whisked away in Bella's truck. Hermione sighed, she was very nervous, her stomach was squirming. Her wand was in her pockets, she carried it around everywhere, it was a habit now that she was a full witch. Bella sensed her nervousness.

"Hey, you'll be fine. Esme and Carlisle are two of the nicest people I know, they are really just curious to get to know you." Bella said a reassuring smile across her face.

"Hey Bella, do you think Jasper likes me or just thinks of me as a friend?" Hermione asked. She knew that Bella was told something by either Alice or Jasper and it was annoying her.

"Oh, I don't know 'Mione but I have this funny feeling you'll find out today." She smirked at Hermione and left it at that."Oh, I can never find this stupid turn off." Bella said in exasperation. Less than five minutes later Bella slowed down and made a left turn, a couple of more minutes on this bumpy road and Hermione saw a large white house.

"Wow, this place is amazing." Hermione said in awe, it had a lot of windows and was bright, fresh and modern. Bella parked and she got out of the cab, Hermione copied her, not taking her eyes off of the large white house. They walked to the front door and Bella knocked, the door opened and there was Edward, smiling down at Bella. She walked into the house and Hermione followed her, looking around at the house and trying to take everything in.

"Hermione," Edward said in a low voice, "These are my parents, Carlisle and Esme." He said indicating two vampires that Hermione had not seen before smiling at her presence. Carlisle and Esme walked forwards slowly, as though not to scare her, they finally reached her and offered their hands. Hermione shook each of them in turn.

"It's really nice to meet you; these guys have told me so much." Hermione said smiling up at them. They smiled down at her, Esme in particular although Hermione couldn't figure out why she would be so happy to have her here.

"Welcome to our home, I hope you enjoy today and that my children have been nice to you at your first week at school." Esme said at Hermione, she was so beautiful with large eyes and long caramel hair.

Hermione laughed, "Actually, they made it bearable, I was so glad to have them there, it was such a relief to actually know people on your first day." Hermione said, her nerves had disappeared and she knew it was because of Jasper.

"Actually, do you mind if I asked you what happened to Dumbledore. Edward just said he died." Carlisle asked her curiously.

"It's a very long and complicated story." Hermione said, "But I'll be glad to tell it." She started talking about how Dumbledore was already dying because of the curse on the ring and how he asked Snape to kill him to fully gain Voldemort's trust.

"So this man killed Dumbledore because he asked him too?" Carlisle asked curiously, "Dumbledore always was a little strange." Hermione had to laugh at that because it was true.

"Snape was a triple agent, but he was truly on our side." Hermione said remembering Snape.

"So, this man, Voldemort, is dead, truly?" Carlisle asked .

"Oh yes, Harry sent a disarming spell which interfered with the killing curse he sent towards Harry and it rebounded killing him after we destroyed all of his horcruxes." Hermione said. Everyone kept asking her questions about the war, she answered them as best she could, but now they all knew that she was a part of a great war and she thought they might treat her differently. Finally, only Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were in the room as the questions had slowed down and the others were around the house. Esme gave Carlisle a look and they both excused themselves, Hermione was a little bit suspicious but glad she was alone with Jasper.

"Um, are you hungry or thirsty?" Jasper asked nervously.

"I'm a little bit thirsty, what do you guys have to drink?" Hermione asked turning to Jasper.

"I'll show you." He led her through two magnificent doors to an amazing kitchen and to the fridge. "I don't really know what we have, but everything will be in the fridge, I'll get you a glass." He reached up to one of the cupboards and grabbed a large glass. Hermione pulled the orange juice out of the fridge and poured. She drank slowly and Jasper looked at her.

"Um, do you want to go for a, erm, walk?" Jasper asked her tentatively. Hermione finished her orange juice and looked at him.

"That would be nice." Hermione said. The two walked around to the back and Jasper opened a door and the two walked out towards the creek. They kept walking for about ten minutes, they were going fairly fast until Jasper suddenly stopped.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something. I like you." Jasper blurted out looking embarrassed.

"I like you too Jasper." Hermione said going bright red.

"No, I like you as in I think you're beautiful, I think you're the most gorgeous person in the world. But that's not the reason I like you, you're smart and talented and funny and brave and I could go on and on. The point is Hermione Granger, I like you, as in more than friends." Jasper said walking towards Hermione.

Hermione walked up to Jasper so she was right in front of him, "I like you too, Jasper." She repeated looking into his eyes, then she leaned forward and kissed him. She had only meant for it to be a modest, little kiss, but somewhere underneath, she yearned for more. Then, suddenly, Jasper was kissing her back and they were both caught up in the moment. This was the best kiss Hermione had had, better than Ron or Viktor, she knew she was meant to be with Jasper. All too soon the kiss ended, Jasper and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

For the rest of the day they wandered around the forest or where up in Jasper's bedroom, talking and getting to know each other better. Yet again, all too soon, Hermione and Bella had to leave. Jasper knew that he would see Hermione again tomorrow but he felt like he couldn't wait. When they had gone, Edward and Bella rounded on him, they had known what was going to happen because he knew Alice had a vision about it but that didn't stop them from asking countless questions.

"Can you guys stop, we just talked." Jasper said, lying unconvincingly.

"Yeah sure Jasper, I had a vision that you kissed her in the forest on Thursday, so do not try to lie to me." Alice said, so she had had a vision about him. Jasper smirked.

"Are you going to tell her?" Edward asked him with a worried look on his face, he knew what he was talking about, was he going to tell her that Alice had a vision that she was going to be attacked and possibly turned or killed by vampires.

"If I decide to tell her, would it change anything?" Jasper asked Alice in a desperate voice. She shook her head sadly.

"You decided it yesterday for a short time and I had another vision, it doesn't change, she still goes and helps this Ron person and is attacked. She thinks there is only one or two of them, but there is a lot. Maybe of you tell her that, that way she'll be more prepared." Alice said in a hurried voice.

"I don't know, will it scare her?" Jasper asked Alice.

She laughed, "Jasper, I don't think much will scare this girl, as you will find out from visiting her in her bedroom every afternoon for the next week." Jasper grinned, he had decided he wanted to visit her in the afternoons, three lessons together a day wasn't enough.


	6. Jasper

_Authors Note: Sorry about the wait, this one was hard to write, I just could not think of how to start it, I knew what I wanted in it but I must have started this so many times and deleted them all. Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favourites, you guys are the best. Also a special mention to .96780, who has reviewed on each of the chapters and told me how she thinks the story should progress, I want you to know that you are the absolute best for this and I try to incorporate your suggestions into each of my chapters._

_Arianna. _

. . . .

Hermione's dreams cursed her almost every night; they were horrifying and life-like. They were the kinds of dreams that you didn't realize were dreams until you woke up, panting in your own sweat. Hermione's were nearly always on the same incident, a day that she wished she could forget forever, yet it was never so.

Hermione lay on the floor with her eyes closed; she was trying to picture something happy, anything happy; time spent with her parents, Harry and Hermione laughing at Hogwarts, Ron being, well, Ron. All this was no good though, she couldn't stop what was happening to her. She could hear Harry and Ron screaming her name but she knew that they could do nothing but scream.

"You've been in my vault, haven't you!_" _The woman shouted at her before saying a word that would make all of Hermione's pain appear again, _Crucio. _One of the unforgivable curses, it made the receiver recoil in unimaginable pain and it wasn't the first time she had used it is this torture session. She screamed and writhed in pain and rolled over and thumped on the ground.

It took Hermione a while to truly wake up and realize she was on the ground and that someone was holding her. She blinked a couple of times and traced the hands that were holding her back to the face. Jasper. Jasper was there, in her bedroom, in the early hours of the morning, holding her.

"Jasper?" Hermione asked confused

"I'm so sorry, I was running near here and I could feel your fear, I thought someone was attacking you and I came in here and you rolled off your bed." Jasper said in a rushed and confused voice.

"That's ok, can you stay for a bit, I don't really want to go back to sleep yet." She got up slowly and stretched out her arms, Jasper grinned at her. She got onto the bed and invited Jasper to do the same. He slowly crept onto it and lied right next to Hermione.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" Jasper asked carefully

"One day, but not now, I can't relive that again." She said closing her eyes.

Neither of them talked for a couple of minutes, they just lied there together, Jasper holding onto Hermione, she was thankful that he was cold, especially tonight as she was still sweaty from her nightmare. She wanted him to talk to her, to tell her something about himself, mostly she wanted noise to fill the air so she wouldn't go back to sleep.

"Jasper," Hermione said looking up at him.

"Yeah, Hermione, what is it?" Jasper said tentatively.

"Can I ask you something, it's rather personal?" Hermione said timidly.

"Sure." Jasper replied.

"Ok, so you know mostly everything about my life and my place in the war, but I know nothing of yours, will you tell me something about yourself?" Hermione asked in a rushed and hurried voice.

"You want to know how I was turned, don't you?" Jasper said, he wasn't angry, just thoughtful. Hermione gave a small nod and Jasper sighed and begun.

"When people at school say I don't fit in with the Cullen's, I guess it is true in a sense, they were all turned by Carlisle, but Alice and I had a more difficult upbringing. I was born in Houston, Texas in 1844, once I was old enough I joined the Confederate Army, I jumped ranks quickly as I was so charismatic." He winked at Hermione "It wasn't long before I was Major Jasper Whitlock. That was my name." He added on in a hurried voice.

"One day I stumbled across three women, they were all so beautiful and pale and had the blackest eyes, Maria was one of them. At that time there were severe wars going on in the south, everyone wanted everyone else's land, they used armies of newborn vampires, which are stronger than older vampires for about the first year. I was to be one of these newborn vampires fighting other vampires. Generally when people are creating a newborn vampire army, they will destroy these vampires after a year or so."

Hermione gasped, "Jasper, did she try to kill you?"

"Well no, I had my power of reading others emotions, hence I could keep newborns contained and she believed I fought well because of my time in the army, so she kept me and we became mates." Jasper saw Hermione's eyes widen and that she felt shocked, he chuckled to himself. "It was my job to kill the newborns after their…usefulness had been reached, but as I could feel their fear, I started to dislike my job."

"Finally there was a newborn called Peter ho tried to protect his love Charlotte, I knew them both and hated to have to kill them, so I let them go. After that Maria started feeling distant and I knew she was plotting ways to get rid of me. In 1938 Peter returned to find me and he told me about a wonderful existence up north where vampires coexisted peacefully, I decided I wanted that and I left Maria. I was with Peter and Charlotte for a long time, but I was depressed because I could feel the fear of my prey, I tried not to feed but I always ended up getting so hungry that I just attacked."

"In 1948 I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and waiting for me there was Alice. She told me that she saw the future and she saw the Cullen's and the happy lives we had with them. We decided that together we would find them and ask to join their coven, it took two years but we finally found them and we have been family ever since."

Jasper finished and noticed that Hermione was staring at him with her mouth open. "What's the matter?"

"Erm, I just never realized how much you went through; you're an incredible person Jasper." Hermione said, going red in the face, Jasper was blushing too.

"Well, it's your turn now." Jasper said with a smirk on his face.

"If you ask me about my dream I'm not going to reply." Hermione said in a tight voice.

"It's nothing to do with that, but I want to know some other things about you, for example, who was your first kiss with?" Jasper said looking at her with a large smirk on his face, Hermione blushed in reply.

"Viktor Krum, he was the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team. It was at the Yule Ball, I was his date even though many girls prettier than me had been following him around for months because he was an elite athlete. I had spent three hours doing my hair with a potion that made it perfectly straight and I had this beautiful dress on and after all the dancing he took me for a walk around the gardens and he kissed me." Hermione said smirking at the memory.

"Ok, so, follow up question. What on earth is Quidditch?" Asked Jasper in curiosity, Hermione laughed.

"It's a sport, the only sport of the Wizarding world. There are two teams of seven." Hermione started going into everything she knew about Quidditch, the balls, the players, the rules, the games she had seen, what position Harry played. Finally she had finished and both Hermione and Jasper were quietly laughing, but there was something burning on Jasper's mind, he sighed, he had to tell her.

"Hermione, I have to tell you something." Jasper said reluctantly, Hermione looked at him quizzically as his mood had changed so rapidly. "It's about a vision that Alice had about you." He sighed.

"Alice had a vision about me? I'm guessing this isn't a good vision by the way your acting." Hermione said, there was no fear in her voice.

"She saw that your ex-fiancé, Ron, goes after some vampires, but we don't know where these vampires are." Jasper started.

"Oh my, does he get hurt?" Hermione said, interrupting.

"No. Hermione, you and a black haired and green eyed person go after him and save him. You tell him to disapparate, but when he does a lot more vampires come out. There is a massive fight, you and this person hold your own but you get attacked and you either die or become a vampire." Jasper finished solemnly

"When?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"Just over a month." Jasper replied, his heart silently breaking.

"I think we need to go talk to Alice, would she be at the house?" Hermione said, she wanted to know what Alice had truly seen and if they could change the future.

"Yes." Jasper said, his voice a whisper.

"We should wake Bella as well, she'd want to come." Hermione said turning to the door.

"Already done." Said a husky voice from the door, it sounded like Bella. In 10 minutes both Bella and Hermione were dressed and silently headed down the steps with Jasper and Edward who was in Bella's room listening to the last part of Hermione and Jasper's conversation. They got to the front door before Hermione stopped.

"How are we getting there? Wouldn't Charlie hear the truck and we wouldn't all fit." She said in a whisper.

"We're running." Bella replied as she opened the door, Hermione was glad that it didn't squeak.

"We can't run all the way there." Hermione said not thinking straight since she found out she was going to die in 'just over a month.'

"No we can't, but they can." Bella said as Edward pulled her onto his back and ran off at a frightening speed. Hermione looked up at Jasper who looked nervous.

"You won't drop me or run into any trees, will you?" Hermione asked trying to sound like she was joking. Jasper smiled and pulled her onto his back and darted off the same way that Edward did. It took three minutes for them to get to the Cullen's house. Jasper let Hermione get off his back, she didn't look dizzy at all and he looked a little surprised, but before he could ask her why she walked into the house.

"Well this is a lovely surprise, what are you two doing here?" Carlisle enquired looking down at Hermione and Bella.

"Jasper told Hermione." Alice said simply.

"All of you guys know?" Hermione asked, they all nodded in reply. "Wow, I just want to know what you saw."

"Well, it was really quite horrible. One of the vampires went towards the black haired person." Alice started but she was interrupted by Hermione.

"Harry, his name would be Harry." She said quickly.

"Well one of them went towards him but another was behind him and grabbed his arm and he couldn't use his wand and the other one was charging towards Harry. You did something with your wand and the vampire started coming towards you instead, you started doing something else with your wand but you weren't quick enough and the other vampire rushed into you and well, you get the idea." Alice said, shuddering at the vision in her memory.

"Jasper said I would either die or become one of you." Hermione said in a hurry.

"Well, Harry gets them off you but they've already bitten you in multiple places. In one vision he gets to you just before you die and in another he gets to you, grabs your arm and disappears. I then get another vision and you're here screaming." Alice says, a little shaken by her vision.

"I have to ask this, is there any way to stop it altogether?" Hermione asked desperately, it was Jasper who replied.

"Yeah, if you don't go and help Ron." Jasper said looking at her pleadingly. "But, I know you're going to anyway. Why, Hermione. I mean, the man cheated on you."

"I could never not help him, he's my best friend and he's going to go after vampires and nothing is going to change his mind. If I don't help him, what will happen to him, he's not powerful enough to face a couple of vampires, let alone how many you say are in this vision. He'll die and I couldn't do that to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They've already lost Fred; I don't think they could take losing another one of their children as well." Hermione said in a sad voice, she was making the ultimate sacrifice. Everyone looked at her in a sad way and Jasper looked at her pleadingly.

"I have to talk to you…privately." He said in a low whisper that the others could still probably hear.

Hermione and Jasper walked up to his bedroom and as soon as Jasper closed the door and turned around Hermione kissed him. They hadn't kissed like this since that Sunday she came to the house. Hermione stopped and looked at Jasper, "I know that you probably want to yell at me for being so stupid and loyal to friends but I would do that for any of you as well, he's my family, just like the Cullen's are now."

"Well, no, I just want you to tell Harry, he's clearly the difference between life and death here." Jasper said in a strong voice.

"I can't tell Harry, he'll refuse to take me." Hermione said defensively.

"Hermione, he's coming here in a couple of weeks. Clearly by Alice's vision he either takes you here so we can help you or he watches you die. What would you rather?" Jasper said in an almost angry voice.

"I want to live Jasper. Do you really think it's all up to him though, whether he thinks to take me to the vampires he's going to meet tomorrow or just sit there?" Hermione asked him desperately.

"Well, we'll know by tomorrow. I just don't want to lose you, I've known you two weeks and, well, I really like you, more than I've ever liked anyone else before." Jasper said going bright red.

"Me too, I really do like you Jasper, you're the one person I believe I can tell everything and anything to." Hermione smiled up at Jasper.


	7. Harry

_Author's Note: In the chapter after this is the fight between Hermione Harry and the vampires, I don't know if I will be able to fit her transformation in the next chapter, so that will be chapter 9 most likely. Thank you everyone for the reviews and follows, it means a lot. I also want Hermione to have a power, I was thinking something to do with animals, because she always stood up for creatures in the novels. I also want Alice to find someone since I took Jasper away from her and I think she deserves some fun. Any suggestions for both Hermione's power and Alice's friends would be greatly appreciated. Thank you as always, Arianna. _

. . . .

"Hermione." Said a voice from behind the door.

"Harry." The door flew open and a girl with very bushy brown hair flew into a boy with dark black hair which was very wild, he had bright green eyes that peered behind round spectacles. He was the boy from Alice's vision. Hermione looked up to him to find a very large smile on his face.

"So, what have you been doing for the last couple of months?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Oh, not much. I started going to senior year at Muggle School, I'm doing fairly well. Also, Harry, I don't want you to freak out or anything but I met someone who I like, a lot." Hermione said, her fingers twitching.

"By 'fairly well' do you mean that you are getting A+ in every class, I bet you are, that's so like you. So who's this 'someone' and when do I get to meet him. Oh that reminds me, Ronald asked me to give you this letter, if you want I'll destroy it right now." Harry said as he took a thick envelope out of his pocket. Hermione looked at it and thought for a while.

"Oh, just give it here," she said reaching for the envelope, she slit it open and took out a single page letter.

_To my darling Hermione, _

_I know that I was stupid to believe that you would never find out after I was sneaking around your back for so long. I just, I felt like you and I had lost something. You were becoming more and more distant every day. I didn't know why you were acting this way at all, I mean, I'm not the smartest wizard of my age. It felt like you were hurting but you refused to tell me anything, you still won't. I thought you were going to leave me, I just couldn't let that happen, so I tried to hurt you, I didn't love her at all, I just didn't want you to leave me. All I know is that we are soul mates, when two people are meant to be together, they will always find a way, I believe that you and I, Hermione, are those two people. I know you will find it somewhere in your heart to believe me, that you and I are meant to be together. And I know it will take a long time for you to forgive me but I believe that you can because we are soul mates. When you are ready, be that in a week or a month, I'll be at our cottage, waiting, ever so patiently for you, my one and only, my darling._

_All my love,_

_Ronald._

"You have got to be kidding me!" Hermione said in disgust, "He's making it out like it's my fault."

"Yeah, Ginny said he might try to do that." Harry said a sad tone in his voice. Just then Bella came thundering down the stairs and at the last one she tripped, her wrists came out to break her fall and she whimpered but didn't scream. Hermione rushed to her side.

"Hey, are you ok?" She said concern flooding her voice, looking at Bella's wrist.

"Yeah, I just think it's broken. Looks like I'll be seeing Carlisle again." She said trying to smile but she was clearly in too much pain. Hermione grabbed out her wand and muttered a few words and waved her wand over Bella's injured wrist. In less than a heartbeat Bella felt better, she moved her wrist and found that it wasn't broken anymore; she looked up at Hermione and smiled, "Thanks 'Mione." She got to her feet slowly and carefully, not wanting to fall down again.

"Bella, this is Harry Potter, Harry, this is my cousin, Isabella Swan." Hermione said making introductions, they each smiled at each other and shook hands. The first thing that Harry noticed is that Hermione and Bella looked a lot alike, they both had almost the same colour brown hair, although Hermione's was a lot frizzier and bushier, they both also had brown eyes, a beautiful dark chocolate brown, but the similarities didn't end there.

"So, seriously, when do I get to meet this someone?" Harry asked curiously, turning to Hermione, Bella had a large smirk on her face.

"Ok, there's something you need to know about him. All I ask is that you keep an open mind and know that I can take care of myself." Hermione said nervously, Harry looked suspicious.

"He's not a Dementor, is he? Because if he is, that's just gross." Harry said with a playful smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah Harry, let's all go around kissing Dementors, that's a smart idea." Hermione said sarcastically, but she had a smile on her face.

"So what's his damage then?" He asked curiously.

"He's a vampire." Hermione said in a very low whisper, hoping that Harry didn't hear her.

"He's a what? Hermione, I was only joking about the whole Dementor thing, but you don't need to go onto a different sucking creature. He could kill you, I'm sure it's probably his plan." Harry said shocked.

"Hey, Jasper and his family are not like that. Harry, they don't eat Human's, they only drink animal blood." Hermione said, unworried about his reaction.

"Well, what if they slip up? I mean, it's bound to happen." Harry said defensively.

"And you don't think I couldn't control a couple of vampires if anything bad ever happened?" Hermione asked a sour note in her tone. Harry must have realized this because he stopped taking the defensive side.

"Ok, ok, I just don't want you to get hurt is all, I've lost too many close friends and family members and I can't lose my best friend as well." Harry said softly, at this Hermione's heart sank. Jasper was right, she had to tell him.

"Harry, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise to not go crazy, ok?" Hermione asked delicately, Harry eyed her suspiciously. Bella meandered into the kitchen announcing that she would be making chocolate chip pancakes for everyone, Hermione grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the living room.

"One of the vampires that I know has a special power, she can see the future. Anyway, she had a vision about us. Ron goes after some vampires down near Scotland, I think it's near Hogwarts, but I'm not sure. Anyway, we go off to help him because he's stupid and doesn't know how to properly control them." Hermione started but she was interrupted.

"Why does Ron go after vampires?" Harry asked in a concerned voice.

"I don't know; maybe he's on a mission from the auror's, maybe someone dared him, I do not know. The point is that he goes after them. Anyway, we get Ron to disapparate, but then they start going after you, I distract them with a spell and they start coming towards me. I try to do another spell, but it's too late. Harry, either I die, or I get turned into a vampire." Hermione finished quickly. Harry was in shock, he just learnt that his best friend had a time limit, and it wasn't that long.

"I won't take you then, you can't die, I won't let you." Harry said defiantly.

"Harry, you have to take me, you see, if you don't both you and Ron are going to die. And I mean die, not come back as a vampire. It's either, I get turned, or both my best friends die and I can't live with the latter." Hermione said, it was true as Alice had seen this alternate vision when for a split second Hermione decided not to go, she decided afterwards that she would rather die than lose both Harry and well, not so much Ron anymore. But she still didn't want him to die.

"Hermione, you're sacrificing yourself." Harry said in disbelief.

"Yeah, and Harry, you've done the same, walking out to the forest to meet with a certain dark wizard, just to save all of us. Harry, I either die or get turned into a vampire, there's not a third option." Hermione said stubbornly.

"How long do we have until this happens and how do we make sure you at least get a vampire life?" Harry asked sadness in his voice.

"Just under a week, Alice said it will happen on Friday during Biology. And as for the second question, that's why I told you. That part is up to you, you have to take me and disapparate to the Cullen house." Hermione said in a whisper.

"The Cullen house?" Harry asked.

"The house full of vampires, you're going over and meeting them this afternoon." Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Hermione?" asked Harry innocently.

"Seriously, what, are you scared? I mean, come on Harry, we've been chased by werewolves, you defeated Voldemort and had faced him and stood your ground so many times, potions with Snape, Umbridge, Malfoy Manor. And you're scared of a couple of vampires." Hermione said, teasing Harry. Harry rolled his eyes in response, just then Bella announced that the pancakes were ready.

For the rest of the morning, they just talked, the three of them sitting in the table in Charlie's Swan's kitchen. Charlie had gone out fishing for the entire day. Bella kept asking Harry questions, about our school, what he was know. She kept bombarding him with questions, but he came up with plenty as well, they were mostly about Hermione though. Then the clock indicated that the time was 12:30 and they decided they should start heading off. Three could fit in Bella's truck, it was a bit of a squeeze and the person in the middle didn't have a seatbelt, but it was alright. Bella was driving ad Hermione was on the hump in the middle with Harry sitting next to her. Finally they were at the turn off and pulling up at the drive-way. Harry, Hermione and Bella all got out of the car and headed to the front door.

The door opened for them and the trio stepped inside. Harry was amazed, this place was clearly a mansion. He looked around and gulped, Hermione only said a couple of vampires, he thought that was two or three at the most, yet there were two near the lounge another two on the lounge all over each other, there was a tiny one sitting on the stairs and then there were two guys smiling down at them.

"Hello, this is my family. Rosalie and Emmett on the lounge over there, Alice is on the stairs, and those two behind them are Edward and Jasper. This is my wife, Esme and I am Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you." Carlisle said, he always took the role of introducing the family to others.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He said smiling at Carlisle, he thought that the name sounded familiar but didn't bring up the subject.

"So, do you have any embarrassing stories about Hermione, we'd love to hear them." Emmett said from the lounge.

"Oh, I have heaps." Harry said excitedly, pondering which one to tell. "Hermione used to have really big front teeth; I mean they could have reminded you of a rabbit." He saw Hermione going red next to him and smirked. "So one day me and this guy we didn't like all that much decided to curse each other, but we both missed the designated targets. His curse hit Hermione and her teeth grew so much, they were humongous and coming out of her mouth." Harry said, finishing with a laugh.

"Oh my, you poor dear. How did you get them back to the right size again?" Esme asked with concern, a hint of a smirk on her face. Harry raised his eyes at Hermione.

"She had to get them shrunk by Madam Pomfrey, the school nurse. Although she said to go a little more so her teeth were smaller than normal." Harry said, again with a large grin on his face.

"My parents wanted me to fix them the normal way, by wearing braces. That would have been horrific at school." Hermione said, blushing a deep red.

"Hermione, have you told him?" It was the blonde vampire the Carlisle said was called Jasper. Jasper, the Jasper that Hermione liked, she scowled at him.

"Yes I did." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah and I am still not happy about that, are you sure Hermione, I'm sure I could handle them." Harry said with concern on his face.

"Um, I'm sorry but you can't." Alice said bluntly. "If you don't take her both you and the red headed person die."

"If you don't promise to me right now that you will take me along, I will hex you and I will not tell you the counter curse until you promise to take me." Hermione said threatening Harry, she meant it too. Harry looked at her up and down.

"You really mean that don't you. Ok, I have to ask, what curse were you thinking of?" Harry asked innocently.

"Oh I don't know, something really hard, embarrassing, I wouldn't really do painful. Or I could just persuade Jasper to play with your emotions for a while." Hermione said smirking, Jasper rolled his eyes.

"No offence 'Mione but I think your boyfriend is actually on my side." Harry said with a grin.

"God help me I will use an imperious curse on you if you don't shut up." Hermione said, looking deadly serious.

"You wouldn't." Harry said, he knew Hermione, she hate those three curses.

"Oh, but I would." Hermione said, an glint in her eye.

"God Hermione, you are sacrificing yourself and I don't like it." Harry said, he was angry and upset with Hermione.

"Oh like you can talk, you have done the exact same thing." Hermione said annoyed.

"Yeah, but I came back and was perfectly ok." Harry said looking annoyed at Hermione.

"But you didn't know you were going to be, you told no one and we all thought you were dead. That was not a good 10 minutes for me." Hermione said, she was sad now.

"Ok, I'm sorry. I had to though and you know why." Harry said sadly.

"And I have to do this, so there." Hermione said, Harry sighed; they had come around to a full circle.

"Sometime, I hate how smart you are, you just planned that whole conversation in your head didn't you?" Harry asked, Hermione smirked in response to him.

He looked around; most of the others had left whilst they were arguing, the only people left were Edward and Bella who were on the couch and Jasper who was on the stairs smiling at Hermione. Hermione went to the couch to sit down and Harry reluctantly followed her, not wanting to just stand at the doorway. Harry sat next to Hermione and Hermione turned to him and smiled.

"So, how's James?" Hermione asked, thinking about her son, after the war, Harry joined the ministry as an auror straight away, as well as marrying Ginny and announcing they were pregnant after their honeymoon, he was two and a half already.

"He's good, he misses you a lot. He stole Ginny's wand the other day and started waving it around." Harry said chuckling.

"Was anyone hurt?" Hermione asked in concern.

"Ha, no, I got it off him before he could hurt anyone or himself."

"_These guys seem ok, they clearly are very in control of their bloodlust. And it seems that they are going to be Hermione's new family. Damn her, if she would only listen to me, I could handle the vampires by myself, I've faced worse. I am not going to take her, I mean I can't risk her life. Stupid Ron, if I didn't love his sister so much, I'd leave him, no I couldn't do that, I don't know why the thought even entered my head. He's such a stupid git but I can't let him die. But I can't let Hermione die either, this is too difficult. She'd kill me if I didn't take me, or she'd just go herself since she knows when it's going to happen. Damn her and her smartness." _Harry was thinking of ways that he could go without Hermione going as well. _"I could kidnap her just while its happening, she'll hate me afterwards but she'll understand." _

Just then Alice came bounding down the stairs and looked directly at him. "If you don't take her, you will die and it's not a pleasant death, stop changing your mind, it's making me crazy up there." Hermione threw him a scowl.

"God forbids Harry Potter, I will start using legilimency against you." Hermione said her voice was furious.

"Well, guess what Hermione, I can block you out remember, I learnt how." Harry said with a large smirk on his face, Hermione frowned, she had clearly forgotten about that.

"Yeah but you always slip up." She said with a large smirk on her face.

"Stay out of my head or I will tell your boyfriend more embarrassing stories." Harry said defeated, Hermione scowled at him but gave him a smile to know that he was forgiven.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Edward curiously from the couch.

"Oh, we were just talking about how Hermione can read minds and I can block them but I hate doing it.

"Wait, Hermione, you can read minds?" Jasper asked curiously looking at her.

"Yeah, I mean I practiced a lot, it's actually the reason I can keep Edward out of my head." Hermione said with a smirk on her face.

"Hey wait, why do you have to keep Edward out of your head?" Harry asked curiously.

"I have a power like Alice does, I can read minds." Edward said with a shrug.

"Damn, does that mean you can read my mind as well?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you really are concerned about Hermione aren't you?" Edward said in a knowing smile, Hermione scowled at Harry.

"What, of course I'm concerned about you, you've been my best friend for the last nine years and we have been through a lot together, I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry said looking at Hermione, her scowl didn't budge, "Sometimes, you're mean Hermione but I will take you although I do not know why I am." Suddenly there was a loud shriek of joy from the stairs and Alice looked blank for a couple of minutes and then looked at them both.

"You no longer die, Harry takes you here and you turn into a vampire and you stay here with us and become our sister." She then ran up the stairs, probably to tell someone else screaming with excitement.

All too soon it was Sunday night and it was time for Harry to leave again, Hermione said that she would take him out to the forest so he could disapparate without anyone seeing or hearing him do it. They hugged goodbye.

"Hermione, once you're a vampire, can you just promise me one thing?" Harry asked shyly.

"Yeah sure, what is it Harry?" Hermione replied.

"Once you're a vampire with your new family and your boyfriend, just promise that you and I will always be best friends, ok, because you being a vampire I can take, but, you and me not being friends or seeing each other all the time, I'd miss that and I don't think I could take it." Harry said sadly.

"Of course Harry, you and I, we will always be friends." Hermione said with a sad smile on her face. They hugged again before Harry said goodbye and disapparated.

. . . .

"So, how's Hermione?" The beautiful red haired person asked, turning around to look at him.

"She's good she met a special someone over there though. She likes him a lot I think she likes him more than she ever liked Ron." Harry said, concern flooding his face, Ginny looked sad.

"So, not a lot of chance that they are going to get back together?" Ginny asked.

"Well, definitely not after that letter he sent her, he made it sound like him cheating on her was her fault. Anyway, the man that she likes, he's not really a man, he's a vampire." Harry said, lowering his voice, although he didn't know why.

"He's a vampire?" Ginny said loudly, "Wow, I didn't know Hermione was into the bad boy types." Ginny said with a smirk.

"Well, he's not really all that bad, I met him, his creator, I guess you'd call him, was actually good friends with Dumbledore." Harry said.

"Really, Dumbledore clearly knew what they were then." Ginny asked.

"Yeah, Dumbledore actually told Hermione that he knew of a clan there when she said she had family there." Harry said.

In a couple of days time Harry would be glad that he didn't actually say the name of the place where Hermione was, because down the hallway was Ronald Weasley, he intended to visit his sister and get information from Harry about Hermione. But he had just heard everything he needed to know, Hermione was being brainwashed by vampires in his opinion and Harry had clearly fallen for their tricks too. How could Hermione move on so quickly and with a vampire, they were vermin in Ron's opinion. He knew he had to do something drastic to win Hermione's heart back. Such as going after a clan of vampires he knew existed near Hogwarts? Yes, that was perfect; she'd see that Ron was a hero and that her vampire pal could easily be thwarted by Ronald Weasley. Yes, he'd show Hermione that he was the one and only man for her, and so he started to formulate a plan.

. . . .

It had been a tough week for Hermione, Lauren and Jess were relenting as ever, they were talking about Harry, they had seen Hermione and Harry walking together and thought that he was her boyfriend, they were glad because in their eyes they could go back to flirting with Jasper. Hermione had struggled over how to tell her Uncle Charlie that she was going to disappear for a while, she decided to write him and Bella (because she wouldn't have known, but she would be there Friday night when Alice said that Harry would bring her back) a letter telling them that a friend was in danger back in England and she had to quickly leave. She packed Thursday night and was giving everything to Jasper. But still, that whole week she was a nervous wreck; she couldn't sleep and was sick to her stomach and the feeling didn't get better when she entered Biology on Friday. She didn't pay attention to the class or the teacher talking, she was only mildly aware that Jasper was squeezing her hand lightly.

Suddenly a bright flash burst across Biology, several students screamed. Hermione knew that this was from a magical source, she spun her head to look out the window and there he was, she knew that no one else could see him. He was tall with dark hair that was very untidy and stood up at the back, circular glasses and bright green eyes looking right into hers. Harry Potter was staring at her, a look of panic in his eyes.


	8. Cruor - Spilled Blood

_**Hello everyone, Merry Christmas, I hope you had a wonderful day with your families and friends and everyone got what they wanted from Santa. I got a new puppy and she is adorable. Stay safe whilst you are travelling, eyes on the road, etc. I think I am going to have George fall in love with Alice because it would be cute, if anyone wants another person, they should say so. I'm not sure if anything magical is going to help, maybe I'll think of a potion like the wolfsbain that can help with cravings of human blood but Harry would have to make it and let's face it, Harry and potions, not a good mix. I want her to have a vampire power but I'm not sure what it should be. Thanks as always for the amazing support with this story, it means a lot. Arianna. **_

_**. . . .**_

Suddenly a bright flash burst across Biology, several students screamed. Hermione knew that this was from a magical source, she spun her head to look out the window and there he was, she knew that no one else could see him. He was tall with dark hair that was very untidy and stood up at the back, circular glasses and bright green eyes looking right into hers. She looked around quickly and surmised that everyone was looking for the source of the flames; she snuck out through the door and ran to meet him.

"Harry, it's time?" Hermione said nervously.

"Look, we don't have to do this, you do not have to come." Harry said, desperately trying to get Hermione to stay at Forks instead of chasing after a large coven of vampires, Hermione scowled at him.

"Harry, if I don't go you and Ron will die, I can't live with that. You are my best friend and you will take me to…where exactly is he going?" Hermione asked puzzled.

"Um, I know it is near Hogwarts, think, if Ron knows about it, so should we." Harry said thinking about any accounts of vampires he had heard.

"Um, I know there were a whole coven of them near some of the old caves at the edge of the forest." Hermione said, Harry groaned in reply.

"Hagrid told me and Ron how he met a coven of vampires when he was hiding in the caves during the war." Harry remembered the vivid details Hagrid gave them about the vampires and how to find them exactly, Hermione groaned as well.

"Why is he going after vampires anyway?" Hermione asked in frustration, Harry looked down at his feet.

"He kind of heard me and Ginny talking about Jasper, I suppose he thinks he's getting revenge of some sort." Hermione rolled her eyes and held out her hand towards Harry's.

"Shall we go then?" she asked in a timid voice. They disapparated, Harry taking the lead to the spot where Hagrid described, they instantly heard shouts that heard exactly like Ron's voice. They started sprinting towards the noise and saw Ron trying to fight off two vampires, with others watching for what looked like fun.

Hermione started firing stunning spells and Harry copied her, although you cannot stun a vampire, it is more like the impediment jinx, they pause for a few moments, but a few moments is all you need. The two vampires that were fighting Ron were moving too fast for Hermione or Harry to get a proper fix on them without further hurting Ron. Suddenly Ron let out a blood curdling scream and they both heard a loud snap. Ron's arm was hanging at an unusual angle, clearly badly broken, the two vampires just laughed. This was Hermione's chance, she swished her wand at the two vampires, _"Incendio." _She shouted and the two vampires started burning, it would hurt them but they would be ok again after the trio had left.

That started the other vampires to come towards Harry, Hermione and Ron who looked very bad. Hermione just noticed that he had blood running down his arm and a lot of the vampires were heading towards him, a desperate look of thirst on their faces. Hermione turned to him, they were right next to each other.

"Ronald, I need you to disapparate out of here, you are making it worse and you will die if you don't get out." Hermione said in desperation, the vampires were sneaking up to them, Harry cast a large protective spell around the three of them but it wouldn't last.

"Hermione, I can't just go." Ron started to say.

"If you don't go, you will be killed, how would your mother feel if another one of her son's was killed, it would kill her and you know it." Hermione spat out, turning her attention to the oncoming vampires.

"But Hermione." Ron began again.

"Just go Ron!" Harry shouted behind them both. With one last desperate look at Hermione Ron disapparated.

The vampires looked around in shock and started to get angry, they started charging at Hermione and Harry, mostly at Harry as Hermione saw he was bleeding too. Hermione paused thinking for a millisecond before shouting "_Cruor". _Blood, it was the spell for the smell of blood, most witches threw the spell away to distract the vampires so they could escape. Hermione knew that this was the way to save Harry. She had twenty vampires staring at her in absolute hunger. They were desperate to taste her blood, it smelt absolutely enticing. The spell made each of them crave her blood badly; it made her each of their singers. They started coming toward her and they were faster than she expected and all their red eyes were staring at her with hunger. She tried to move her wand again but she was too slow and these vampires were too quick before they started attacking her.

Hermione didn't have time to register one pain before another began; she knew she had at least a broken arm and a broken leg. Suddenly something slammed into her back and she slid to the floor unaware that she could no longer feel her legs. She had a burning pain at her stomach and her neck and she was going numb, her eyelids began to flutter before she registered a shout that seemed too far away. _"Expecto Patronum." _The silvery stag charged at the vampires, it didn't work the same way it would for Dementors but the vampires didn't seem to know what it was and instantly retreated. Harry rushed forward to Hermione who screamed from the immense pain, he tried gently picking her up to apparated with but she kept screaming, he finally decided to do it quickly and scooped her up and for one instant the brown eyes met the brilliant green.

"It's ok Hermione, I'll get you there." He started to apparated thinking only of the Cullen house in Forks, Washington as he turned on the spot. The next instant he was outside the large white house and was instantly greeted by Carlisle and Jasper who took Hermione from him whilst Harry collapsed from exhaustion. Carlisle carried Hermione, who was clearly trying not to scream with pain, up the stairs to his private medical centre, he laid her on a white hospital bed and looked at Jasper.

"We need to get the venom into her heart and very soon." Carlisle said in a calm voice.

"But, she's still awake, that would hurt." Jasper said in a panic.

"Son, she's already in too much pain, this will ease it." Carlisle said as he turned to the stainless steel operating table and grabbed a syringe. "Hermione, this will hurt, grab Jasper's hand." Carlisle added to Hermione. She was only just aware of people around her and felt something cold squeeze her hand tightly, it was soothing, the coldness from her burning. Hermione traced the hand back to the face and looked into Jasper's eyes, the look clearly stated 'kill me, please, kill me now.' Jasper was scared and hurt at Hermione's reaction, he wanted to help her badly but he couldn't. Before he could think of anything comforting to say Hermione screamed as a long needle was plunged into her heart.

. . . .

Harry was holding Hermione's hand, she kept screaming and squirming, it reminded him of how she looked after Bellatrix attacked her when they were searching for the horcruxes. She kept looking at him and he knew what she wanted; for it to stop and it pained him every time his green eyes met her brown eyes that were drowning with pain.

Hermione couldn't breathe, she wanted it to stop and she wanted it desperately. It was comparable to the cruciatus curse but it was a different kind of pain, she felt like she was being burnt alive. She felt it was almost funny since she was a witch and all that now she was being burnt alive. She kept her jaw locked and tried to refrain from looking at either Harry or Jasper who hadn't left her side, when she looked at either of them she could see the sadness in their eyes, they were like that because she was in pain. But every time she accidentally stopped focusing on her jaw and a scream ripped from her mouth, they looked like they were going to die from seeing her like that. Hermione knew that it took roughly three days for the transformation to become complete but she did not know how much time had passed already, she felt like she was going mad.

"Hey Alice, how much longer?" Jasper asked as Alice walked into the room, a small smile on her face.

"A day and a half, she'll wake up at 4:23 tomorrow afternoon. Harry, you should go to bed, Hermione wouldn't mind." Alice said kindly.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked with a yawn.

"Yes, you don't remember much from your transformation, a lot of it is only the pain and you should be here tomorrow because she'll be having flashbacks." Alice said with a sad look on her face as she looked at Hermione, Jasper looked up at her.

"About what?" Jasper asked in a small voice.

"Um, I'll let Harry explain that tomorrow." Harry looked at her but was too tired to say anything. He let Alice lead her to the spare bedroom and said goodnight. As soon as his head hit the pillow he was asleep.

Harry woke the next morning to loud screaming, he pulled back the covers and ran out to where Hermione was last to see her convulsing and screaming.

"What's wrong with her?" Harry asked in concern.

"Carlisle thinks it's the magic that's in her blood, the venom is killing it but it's who she is so magic is fighting back and it's very painful. We don't really know, we haven't heard of a witch being transformed into a vampire before, it's all very difficult." Edward answered, Jasper's face was white as he was squeezing Hermione's hand tightly and whispering something that sounded like 'I'm sorry' every few seconds.

"It's only a few more hours anyway, she should be getting better soon and then her heart will stop beating." Alice said with a large smile on her face. "But in a couple of minutes she is going to be screaming about something else, so I think everyone but Jasper and Harry should go out hunting or shopping." Alice added excitedly, looking over to where Bella and Rosalie stood. The girls decided to go shopping with Alice talking animatedly about how she excited she was to have another shopping partner, Carlisle went to the hospital to see if he could lend a hand and Esme, Emmett and Edward went hunting. Suddenly Hermione let out a horrible scream and started shouting.

"No, please, Harry, save me from her." She said, tears were slipping down her eyes, Harry looked at her horrified, as soon as Alice said she was going to have flashbacks, and he thought he knew from where they were. Jasper looked at him confused but then looked down at Hermione with concern.

"Hey, can she hear me?" Harry asked Jasper nervously.

"Um, she can but I don't know if anything anyone can say will make her better." Jasper said sadly.

"We have to try right?" Harry took a big breathe in and squeezed Hermione's hand.

"Hey Hermione, you know that whatever you go through, I will always be there to try and protect you. That troll in the girls bathroom, I would have done that again and again to protect you. When the basilisk attacked you, I tried so hard to save you and I did protect others by killing the basilisk. Through the years we have gotten into so much trouble and we have been through some scary stuff and that was only scraping at the surface. I'm trying to tell you this because I want you to know that I will always be there for you, even though you're going to be a tough vampire now, I will always try to protect you." Harry had tears forming around his eyes and his voice started to choke. "And when we were at the Malfoy's I couldn't protect you and I'm sorry for that, but Hermione we got out, we did. Bellatrix is dead and she can't hurt you or anyone ever again. I'm so sorry Hermione. You're my best friend and I love you and I will always try to save you." A tear dripped from Harry's eyes as he finished what he wanted to say.

Hermione screamed and moaned out, "She dead?"

"She's dead," Harry confirmed. "Molly killed her." Harry added. Hermione looked to have calmed down a little bit but for the rest of the afternoon, every so often she would scream and plead to be saved just like she was back in that horrific moment. And every time Harry comforted her with those same words.

. . . .

Harry was nearly falling asleep; his dreams last night were cursed with horrific dreams about Hermione. All the near misses that they've been through whilst they were at Hogwarts and their year searching for Horcruxes. All the times that he's nearly lost her and the horrific thought of what she'd be like in the future. Suddenly a small chime woke him up abruptly; Jasper pulled a silver cell phone from his pocket and answered. Harry tuned out and looked down at Hermione. She was no longer convulsing or screaming, just laying there with her eyes closed tightly. Harry just noticed that she was wearing a new dress, Alice must have put it on her whilst he was asleep last night, it was a dark blue colour and made her skin shine. Harry also noticed that she looked very different. Her bushy hair was gone, it was no smooth and silky and in perfect curls that framed her face and it was a chocolate colour that had red and caramel highlights through it. Her scars and injuries from the fight had faded, It looked as though she was simply sleeping, her skin was very light and there was no sign of any freckles on her face. Hermione looked more like a Cullen now.

"Hey, she's gonna be awake in less than 10 minutes, the others are coming home now." Jasper said as he closed the phone and returned it to his pocket. In less than a minute all of the other Cullen's had returned to their house, Bella included. They waited with abated breathe until suddenly the sound of a heart beating got louder and louder, even Harry and Bella could hear it and then it stopped. Just a few seconds later and Hermione opened her eyes to reveal black eyes with a bright red ring around the pupils. Hermione was a vampire.


	9. First hunt

Hermione Granger was a very pretty girl by all accounts, despite anything that Pansy Parkinson said! Yes, her hair was a little bushy and untamed at times. She had brown eyes a shade darker than her hair. When she smiled the whole world could sing and her generosity and kindness were unseen. And sometimes she was a bossy know-it-all but that is all a part of her charm. However, Hermione always thought that she was hideous; she hated her bushy hair and her big front teeth, so when she looked into the mirror that Emmett was holding for her she gasped in shock. The person wasn't her; it didn't look anything like her because the person staring back at Hermione was beautiful.

Her dark chocolate hair hung around her face in perfect curls that made her look like she spent hours perfecting them. She looked at her skin, it was glistening, it was very faint but she could see it and it was a perfect white. She smiled and her teeth were all the same size, straight and a dazzling white. Her face and features looked perfect but she was sure Alice would force her to wear make-up. She was wearing a stunning dark blue strapless dress that fit her perfectly and hung to her body and scarily high stilettos in a nude colour. She was surprisingly beautiful. Hermione had never been that person, the one that cared so much about her clothes and her hair and make-up but now she would always be perceived as that way. She turned to Jasper and smiled at him, she knew that he had never left her side over the last three days of torture. Hermione looked around Jasper to see the rest of the Cullen family smiling at her, Alice's was the widest.

"Hermione, how do you feel?" Asked an angelic voice, it was Carlisle.

"I feel amazing, like I could run to England and back again. I can see everything so much better now and my hearing is scary, is that the highway?" Hermione asked, looking around at her surroundings as she spoke. Everyone smiled and laughed at her. She was surprised by her voice, it was higher and sounded like children singing, it was strange to Hermione.

"I know that you have a family in the Wizarding world and one here in Forks Hermione, but we would be honoured if you chose to stay with our family." It was Carlisle who spoke again, he was the leader of this family after all.

"Carlisle, I'd love to stay here and be a part of this family. But I think whilst I finish senior year I should stay with Charlie, it'd kill him if I suddenly stayed with you." Hermione said, thinking about what Charlie was going through since her disappearance. Carlisle nodded understandingly. "But I need to be under control around humans."

"I think we might be able to help with that." Said a voice from the doorway, behind all the vampires, it was Ginny and George. Hermione was definitely surprised to see them and she could feel the burning in her throat and tried to hold her breathe, she was not going to eat her friends.

"Harry asked us to come up with something that could help you. We didn't tell Ron because he's worried sick about you and we think he deserves that feeling." George said with a smile.

"It's a potion, hopefully it will make humans smell and taste disgusting to you, so animals will be more delicious. We wanted you to take it before you go hunting, just in case." Ginny added as she handed Hermione the brilliant purple potion. Hermione looked at the potion uneasily and then gulped it down. She felt sick for a moment, there was too much liquid in her stomach, something that was unnatural for vampires. Then suddenly Hermione felt instantly better, the potion had been absorbed throughout her stomach, she could feel it travelling through her veins that were filled with venom.

"Ok, should we test it out?" Jasper asked innocently.

"Um, sure, I volunteer." George said.

"No George!" shouted both Ginny and Hermione.

"I will not have you doing that again, can't we just trust that it works." Hermione asked, George and Ginny were excellent at potions and she trusted them and didn't want to endanger any of her friend's lives.

"Ok, we'll just go and trust that it works and if it doesn't, I can hopefully stop you." Jasper said, a stunning smile on his face. Hermione smiled back until she realized what she was wearing.

"Wait, can I change before we go hunting. I don't think I can do anything in this dress and heels." Hermione said looking down at her attire.

"But Hermione, I spent hours trying to find the perfect outfit for you." Alice said with a sad look on her face, her lips pouted.

"Fine Alice, I'll go like this and hopefully I don't wreck it." Hermione replied whilst rolling her eyes. Her eyes turned to Jasper who had his hand held out for her to take. She grasped it and he led her to the back door on the first floor. "Wait, where's Harry?" She asked concerned for her friend.

"He passed out, we took him to bed, he needed it. He almost never left your side for the last three days." Carlisle said with a faint smile.

Hermione turned nervously for the door; Jasper walked out and turned to her. "Just run, you'll feel it, it's all natural to us. You'll be fine."

Hermione tentatively stepped out of the door and felt the breeze on her skin. She looked into Jasper's eyes and suddenly felt very calm, she knew she could do this and it was just nerves that were stopping her and as Jasper took them away Hermione could feel herself ready to do just about anything. Hermione started running, the speed was exhilarating, she tentatively slowed down once they reached the river but she jumped across it with ease. She kept running and she could feel Jasper right beside her. Then she came to a complete stop and looked at Jasper who had also come skidding to a stop.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Jasper, how do I do this, yeah running was easy but how do I hunt down, kill and drink an animal's blood?" Hermione asked, she was scared, she was always so protective over animals and now she had to survive off them.

"You'll be fine. Just smell and see if you can locate any deer." Jasper said soothingly and Hermione felt all her worry and fear vanish and be replaced by confidence and calm. She sniffed the air, there was something appetizing in the air off to the east and another smell coming from the north that smelt disgusting.

"There's something to the east, I think it's a bear or something. But there's something to the north and it smells gross. What is that?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"It's human's, good to see that the potion worked, um Hermione, I need to stop breathing now so can you lead the way to the bear?" Jasper asked in a raspy voice, Hermione had forgotten that he still had trouble with staying on the vegetarian diet. She grabbed Jasper's hand and held it tightly and they started running off to the bear.

Once they found the giant male bear Hermione leapt up to the tree trunks above it so quietly that the bear didn't even notice and continued foraging for its food. Hermione gracefully fell down to the bear's neck, the bear realizing that Hermione was there pushed itself up onto two feet and tried to get her off him. Hermione grabbed the bear around the neck and pushed, it took some time but finally the bear's neck had snapped, killing it instantly. Hermione leapt off the bear and sunk her teeth into the bear's flesh to its veins and drank deeply until there was no more blood in its lifeless body. She got up and looked at Jasper who was smiling.

"Wow, for your first time that was amazing, you didn't even wreck your dress." Jasper said looking at Hermione with a large smile. Hermione felt something sticky at the side of her mouth and wiped it off and smiled back at Jasper. She started walking towards him; Jasper could feel the love and lust coming off of Hermione as she reached him and kissed him. It started out as an innocent kiss, the types they used to share when Hermione was a human, then something inside both of them sparked and the kiss became deeper, Jasper had his hand at the nape of Hermione's neck and Hermione wrapped her legs around Jasper, then Jasper undid the zipper on Hermione's dress.

"Wait! Jasper, I really want to do this with you but we're in the middle of the forest." Hermione said looking around embarrassed and fumbled for the zip to her dress and re-did it. Jasper laughed.

"I suppose we should wait anyway, it would be much better on the night of our wedding." Jasper said planting the seed.

"Our wedding hey, and when will this wedding be?" Hermione asked a large smile on her face, if she could blush she would have gone bright red.

"Yes, I don't know, I guess the bride sets the date now, doesn't she?" Jasper asked with a large smirk on his face.

"Wait, Jasper Hale, are you asking me to marry you?" Hermione asked seriously. Jasper laughed.

"No, I plan to, but not right now, what I have planned is far more romantic than walking away in the forest after you just killed a giant bear." Jasper said laughing.

"But you plan on asking me to marry you? When?" Hermione asked, she was excited, Jasper turned to her with a smirk on his face.

"I can't tell you, it'll ruin the surprise." Jasper said, Hermione looked angry but Jasper could tell that she wasn't. She smiled and looked down at the ground and suddenly raced off towards the house. Hermione moved her arm and suddenly a lot of trees moved out of their way. Both Jasper and Hermione stopped running and looked at each other.

"Wait, try that again." Jasper said interestedly.

"Try what; I didn't know what I did the first time." Hermione replied, she waved her arms around a little but nothing happened.

"Maybe you did it with your mind." Jasper said looking at Hermione. "Just think that the trees should move." Hermione tried it but again nothing happened, until she just focused on one tree and instead of thinking words in her mind, she thought of reaching out a hand, grabbing the tree and moving it, the tree then copied her exact movement. Both Jasper and Hermione screamed and continued running towards the house.

"Carlisle, Hermione can move things with her mind." Jasper shouted as they both ran in the door. Carlisle came down the stairs looking a little shocked.

"Can you show us Hermione?" asked Ginny from the top of the stairs. Hermione looked around for something that she could move and turned her attention on the white couch. She imagined her invisible hand going towards the couch, picking it up with ease and then placing it across the room. Somehow the actions that Hermione was doing in her mind were copied and the couch moved across the room.

"I always thought she was a shield. I was talking to Eleazar about Hermione and he stated that she was a shield and so is Bella. However, Bella is a shield against mental powers such as Edward's mind reading, whereas Hermione possesses some of that ability, it is only enough to minimally protect herself. Hermione is a physical shield; I think she is doing this with her shield. Hermione, dear, could you try to expand the shield around someone so we could test this." Carlisle rounded off, Hermione wondered who Eleazar was but didn't ask this question.

"Ok, but they should probably stand right next to me." Hermione said nervously, Immediately Jasper stood right next to Hermione and grabbed her hand and calmed her down, she smiled gratefully at him. Hermione tried to expand her 'shield' as Carlisle had called it but she didn't know how to do it. She tried just pushing outwards and willing her shield to expand but neither of those ideas worked. Then she thought that she should treat her shield the same way as she did objects. Invisible hands started coming out and pushing towards Jasper, it took some time, nearly five minutes but finally she gave Jasper's hand a squeeze to tell him that she had done it and he nodded to Carlisle.

Carlisle came up and inspected Hermione's shield, he pushed on it, laid his hand flat on it, tried to run through it, he could not do anything to penetrate the shield. Hermione found it easier to push her shield out once she knew how to do it and she stretched to encompass the whole family and then kept going. Until Alice jumped in the room and started singing at the top of her lungs and the shield snapped back, everyone looked at Alice annoyed.

"Oh, hey, come on, everyone was getting bored by that. But, what I really wanted to ask you Hermione, is, can I plan your wedding? Oh please, please, please, it will be beautiful and you can have final say on everything and I will make it a wedding that you will never forget." Alice said, rambling on and on in a high speed.

"Alice, Jasper didn't even ask me, he just said that he intends to ask me. Could you tell me when he's planning on asking me, or where he's going to propose." Hermione asked in an undertone, she hated surprises, Alice looked at Jasper who had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Nope, sorry Hermione, he keeps changing his mind about it. But when he does ask you, can I plan your wedding, please?" Alice asked after scowling at Jasper.

"Oh ok, but this feels weird, he hasn't even asked me." Hermione said looking at Jasper, Alice ran excitedly to her room.

"It's ok, she wouldn't have let you do anything until you said yes." Jasper said smiling.

"What's the time?" Hermione asked suddenly turning around to face the rest of the room.

"Just after eight in the evening." Answered Rosalie looking down at her phone.

"Charlie. I have to call him or something, that letter didn't really explain anything. He will be so mad at me, but oh my, my eyes. What are we going to do about them?" Hermione asked in a panic.

"Hermione, calm down, call Charlie and tell him you've taken an early morning flight and ask Bella to pick you up at the airport to go straight to school and that you'll see him when he gets home. We also have coloured eye contacts for you and maybe say that Alice took you home after school and did a makeover on you." Esme said calmly.

"Oh and when you get back there, ask him if you and Bella can go to Seattle with me and Rose, Hermione, you need a whole new wardrobe and some things for your room." Alice said from the railings.

"Alice, I have clothes and I'm staying at Uncle Charlie's for this year." Hermione answered.

"Yes, but you want to come here at night to stay with Jasper. And you need new clothes, you can keep some of your old ones but mostly new ones. You are a vampire now and you have to dress the part." Alice replied turning and walking away. "This is not up for debate."

"Looks like I'm not going to be here this weekend." Hermione said looking at Jasper who pouted in return. "Esme, you're coming this weekend, aren't you?"

"I don't know love, there are a few things I need, but I need to keep an eye on the boys." She said as she eyed each of the boys separately.

"Mum, they can take care of themselves. Come shopping with us, it'll be great." Rose said, pleading with Esme.

"Yeah Esme, they'll be fine, girls weekend." Hermione encouraged.

"Oh I guess I could come for the weekend." Esme said.

"Alice, Esme is coming on the weekend." Rose said in her normal voice.

"Hey Hermione." Said a voice from the top of the stairs, Hermione ran to the stop and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Harry, for everything. I remember what you said and I will never forget that." Hermione said.

"That's alright, sorry I missed your first hunt." Harry said laughing; he didn't smell at all appetizing to Hermione.

"It's ok, I just drank blood from a bear." Hermione said with a small giggle. "Harry, you need to go back to work, you've been here for three days, and they'd miss you."

"Hey, you needed me more, but you are right I need to go back to work." Harry said in a low voice. "All of us do." He added turning to face George and Ginny.

"Hey, how often do I need to take that potion?" Hermione asked nervously.

"We are not quite sure, but we think every month. But if you find that humans start smelling good to you, you should take some more." Ginny said, she was clearly tired, she must have been worried about Harry, Hermione didn't know if he contacted her whilst he was staying here.

"I think Jasper should take the potion as well, would it work on him?" Hermione asked tentatively, she hated the fact that Jasper wasn't over his long stint of drinking human blood and still found it hard to be around humans.

"It depends, you have to have sustained from drinking human blood for an extended period of time, how long has it been since you've had human blood?" George asked, Hermione turned to look down at Jasper.

"I haven't had human blood in over six years." Jasper replied, yet it was still painful for him to be around them.

"Then it should be safe, we'll make some more for you both and bring it down in a month, ok? But you have quite a lot here that you can both use. Also, I wanted to talk to you about Ron and mum. I just don't think they'll accept you now that you are a vampire, I don't know if it would be a good idea to tell them." Ginny said, she looked embarrassed and sorry for Hermione, Hermione's heart sank as she thought about it. They really wouldn't accept her, Molly would be too scared, she had tried to accept Remus but even he was too much for her.

"Tell them I'm dead. Tell them Harry was here helping my uncle with the funeral." Hermione said sadly.

"Hermione, are you sure you want to do this?" Harry asked.

"Well, why not Harry. I'll be dead to them anyway, it's just easier for all of us. I'm sorry guys." Hermione said, she hated the fact that her old family, The Weasley's was now going to think that she was dead.

"Ok Hermione, I love you but we really do have to go and break the news to everyone. We'll visit soon." Harry said giving her a last hug before stepping aside for George who also gave her a tight squeeze.

"Hermione, you were always awesome even though Fred and I gave you a hard time sometime, you're our family still and we love you." He said, it meant a lot to Hermione that he would say that and then finally Ginny faced her and she was crying.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry this happened to you. I will visit as often as I can. Just remember that I will always love you, you're not only my best friend Hermione, you're my sister." Ginny said as she burst into tears and ran into Hermione's arms. Slowly, Ginny backed away from Hermione and took Harry's hand, with a last wave of Goodbye, the three of them disapparated into the night.

. . . .

They landed outside the door to the Burrow. They were instantly greeted by Mrs. and Mr. Weasley who fussed over the three of them and slowly dragged them inside away from the cold.

"Harry, where's Hermione, I thought you'd bring her back. Where is she?" Ron said as soon as he saw Harry. Harry sighed, he didn't want to have to tell all of them this horrible lie but it was for Hermione, he didn't think that she could go in here and have them clearly shun her for what she had become.

"She died Ron, the vampires, they, well, they ate her. I got her away but it was too late. I was then helping her uncle and her cousin plan her funeral and George and Ginny came to help and to say goodbye. They cremated her and threw her into the ocean over Paris, that's what she wanted." Harry said with a solemn look on his face. Molly instantly burst into tears and Ron looked flabbergasted.

"She's dead?" He asked. "I should have stayed, you shouldn't have made me leave." Ron said defiantly.

"If you hadn't been there in the first place she wouldn't have rescued you and her life wouldn't have been stolen from her." Harry shouted back. "If you had stayed, you would have died as well." He spat out.

"No, this is that stupid vampires fault, we should go get him." Ron shouted back.

"Ron, haven't you learnt enough from going after vampires? Do you want someone else to die because you want revenge? You cheated on her, you broke her heart and she still went to save you." Ginny shouted, tears exploding from her face.

"Besides, do you really want to go against eight vampires and a large pack of shape-shifters? And he wasn't like you think he is, he was very nice and all he wanted was for what was best for Hermione." Harry relayed.

"Yes, but Harry, dear, they are vampires after all, not only do they take human blood but they are just evil creatures that shouldn't exist." Molly said in a quiet voice, Ginny and Harry secretly rolled their eyes at each other.

"Why wasn't I invited to the funeral?" Ron shouted, Harry had no answer for this.

"Because Hermione talked to her cousin and she knew what you did to her. And if you did go eight vampires would be ripping you up because they blame you and so do I Ronald. Harry, I want to go home, go get James." Ginny relayed, her voice breaking multiple times because of her constant tears since they left the Cullen house.

. . . .

"Hey Uncle Charlie." Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione, oh Hermione, is that you?" Charlie asked in relief.

"Yeah Uncle Charlie, it's me." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh thank goodness. Bella, Hermione's on the phone." Hermione heard a distant 'that's great dad' and smiled to herself. "Where have you been, you didn't explain much in your letter."

"I was helping Harry, he got himself in a sticky situation with his job, he's like a police man but in the magical sense. I needed to help him out a bit. I'm sorry I just left without saying goodbye, he needed me urgently." Hermione said, she hated lying, it was much easier to do in a letter than it was in person.

"Well, that's ok, just when are you coming back?" Charlie asked her.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I'm in America right now but I still have some more flights to catch. I'll be there around 6:30. Could you get Bella to pick me up and then we'll go straight to school." Hermione said.

"Are you sure you want to go to school, you'll be flying all night." Charlie asked with concern.

"I'll be fine Uncle Charlie; I'm really good at sleeping on planes." Hermione asked, she didn't want to spend all day at home.

"Ok then sweetie, I'll get Bella to pick you up tomorrow but if you don't feel like going to school then don't, I don't mind you taking a couple of days off." Charlie said.

"Oh, Uncle Charlie, I've already missed too much and it's only been one whole day that I've missed." Hermione said chuckling. "I'll see you soon Uncle Charlie."

"Ok, see you after school tomorrow, Hermione." Charlie said and hung up.

Hermione looked up at Jasper, "I guess he bought it then, what shall we do tonight?" she said smirking.

"Oh I don't know, we do have all night." Jasper replied with a large goofy grin on his face as he scooped Hermione up and ran out the door to go on a night time adventure.


	10. A Strange Life

"Hermione, where are you?" Alice shouted from the back door into the darkness, it was just past four in the morning and Alice wanted to start on Hermione's hair and make-up. Soon two figures came rushing through the door laughing, it was Hermione and Jasper.

"Yeah, Alice, what is it?" Hermione asked innocently yet with a sly smile on her face.

"We have to start on your hair and make-up." She said clearly irritated by something

"But Alice, Hermione doesn't need anything, she already looks perfect." Jasper said looking into Hermione's eyes, she smiled shyly in return.

"Oh really, and how are you going to explain to everyone at school that you just miraculously became beautiful overnight." Alice said, really getting annoyed now and being a bit harsh. "Get up here now before I drag you up." She said as she turned away from them and ran up the staircase. Jasper and Hermione turned to each other and kissed, until they were interrupted by Alice shouting and Hermione ran up the stairs and into Alice's bedroom at full vampire speed.

"About time you got up here, now, how do I make you look like your old self?" Alice started mumbling to herself, it took a long time, Hermione heard the door open and close before someone started walking up the stairs and nearly tripped indicating that Bella was here but she didn't say hello. She must have gone back to sleep in Edward's room. It was nearly seven by the time Alice had finished with her hair and make-up, Hermione turned to look in the mirror and was alarmed, she looked exactly like she used to. She had bags under her eyes and some freckles on her face, her hair was up in her usual braid and frizz was coming out of it.

"Wow, Alice, you have really outdone yourself, apart from my eyes, everyone will think that I am completely normal." Hermione said in a shocked voice, she liked how she used to look, she didn't wear make-up and always but her hair back in some sort of way because she hated dealing with the frizz and the bushiness.

"Yeah, about those, these are coloured contact lenses, they are about your colour but they will be a different colour in your eyes because of the red. You will need to replace them several times per day because the venom in your eyes will destroy them. Now, these are your clothes, go get dressed and you will be ready. Only put the contacts in when you're in the parking lot of school, ok?" Alice said, picking up about 10 contact lenses and shoving them in Hermione's school bag and shoving her the clothes she picked out for her.

"Thanks Alice, you're an amazing sister." Hermione said as she got up and hugged Alice and ran off to Jasper's room to put her clothes on. Truthfully she was glad to be out of the very high heels and the tight restricting dress. Her clothes were simple black jeans and a white long sleeve t-shirt with a baggy purple knitted jumper and simple sneakers. Once she was done she came down stairs to where Jasper and Emmett were talking.

"Hey guys, you ready for school?" Hermione asked in an excited voice, she was excited to see everyone, even though she mostly just sat with the Cullen's.

"Since the 1950s." Emmett replied lazily, looking at Hermione with a large grin.

"Yeah I could tell you were that old, I mean you aren't aging that well." Hermione said cheekily. 

"Oh really, little vampire, I beg to differ, say you're sorry." Emmett said in a not so serious tone as he grabbed Hermione and lifted her high up off the ground and made her fall so her face was facing the ground.

"Nope." Hermione said smiling and laughing.

"Oh, ok then Hermione…" Emmett began with a devilish grin on his face that sort of made him look like a maniac.

"Emmett, you're ruining her make-up and hair." Came a large screech from upstairs, it was Alice worrying about messing up the look she spent the last couple of hours perfecting, Emmett immediately but Hermione down.

"Sorry." He said softly, but he knew Alice could hear him. "This continues tonight." He added in an undertone to Hermione as he gently placed her down on the floor.

"Looking forward to it Emmett." She said with a smirk on her face. Her hair was a little messier but not much, it would just add to the look anyway, they weren't going for perfect, they were going for how Hermione used to look.

"Ok children, it's time for school." Esme said as she began walking down the steps, Rosalie and Alice followed her looking beautiful, every girl in school was jealous of those two. Soon, all the Cullen's were in Edward's Volvo and Hermione took the passenger side of Bella's truck.

"Hey, are you ok?" Hermione asked Bella as she got in the truck.

"Yeah, just a little bit tired." Bella said as she yawned.

"Oh, I should have told Charlie that Jasper would pick me up, I'm so sorry." Hermione said, she felt bad that her cousin had to get up so early for nothing.

"It wasn't you Hermione, it was Edward and me, I should have gone to bed earlier but I just wanted to lay there with him. So I guess it's my fault. And anyway once I got here I slept as much as I normally would have anyway." Bella said, Alice had clearly done her make-up and hair as well and picked out her clothes for her. Before they both knew it they were at the school parking lot and Hermione begrudgingly took out one pair of contacts and fitted them in.

"How weird do I look?" Hermione asked Bella as she finished.

"Well, from up close, kind of weird, but from afar no one would even know that you were a vampire." Bella said laughing, Hermione didn't believe her so she moved the rear view mirror so she could look herself. Bella was right, it was strange up close, but no one would notice from far away.

"Right well, I guess I'll see you at recess." Hermione said as she got out of the car.

"Yep, I'll be there. Have fun, there's some spare potion in Edward's car if you feel like you need it, just in case." Bella said as she started walking towards her class which was undoubtedly with Edward.

"Right, thank you." Hermione called after her and she started walking towards her first class with Jasper.

"Hey physics partner!" Hermione said smirking as she walked up to Jasper, he had given her some pointers on how to act human last night and she was trying her best to act like she was still normal; fiddling every now again with her hair, moving her arms and legs, re-positioning to get comfortable. Jasper laughed at what he had called her when they had started flirting.

"Hello, how are you today?" Jasper said, he did such a good job of pretending he was human and that Hermione really was abroad for the last couple of days.

"I'm good, sorry about the disappearance; I'll make it up to you." Hermione said in a rather loud voice as Jess was right behind her, she clearly liked it better when Hermione wasn't here. "I hope I didn't miss too much yesterday." Hermione knew what she had missed from every class but English as she had no on she knew in that class and Jasper had done her homework in each of their science classes, with a scarily good impersonation of Hermione's hand writing.

"Not too much, I hope you got that homework I emailed you." Jasper asked winking, a lot of people were gathering now waiting for the class to start and it seemed all of them were interested in what Jasper and Hermione were saying.

"Yeah I finished it last night, thank you for that you really are a life saver Jazz." Hermione said, batting her eyelids at him so Jess could see. Truly the Jess and Lauren bitch sessions were Hermione's entertainment for that lesson so lately she was just throwing clues their way and purposefully doing things with Jasper so Jess would see. Finally Mr. Whitten came and opened the door for them to go in, Jasper and Hermione sat together as always but Jess had moved right next to them and kept leaning towards them so she could hear their conversations better. Physics finished too soon for Hermione's liking and then it was off to English.

. . . .

"Um, hey Bella. I was wondering if you would like to go to formal with me." Asked a very nervous Mike Newton, standing in the corridor after History.

"Mike, I've already told you, I'm going out with Edward and he will be taking me too formal." Bella said, she hated putting him down so often but he just wouldn't let her go.

"Oh ok then." Then Mike turned to Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, you seem like you're fun to hang around, would you like to go to Formal with me." Unfortunately for Hermione, Jess and Lauren passed at that exact moment to hear her answer, Jess shaking with jealousy.

"Um, I'm really sorry Mike, but I was kind of hoping that someone else would ask me. Thanks for the offer though." Hermione said in a cheerful voice and then the two girls that were listening in burst into laughter.

"Jasper Hale would never take you to the dance." Said Jess as her face went red with laughter.

"Yeah, I mean, like, you two could flirt and hold hands all you want but he would never go out with someone like you, you are way below 'Cullen' standards." Lauren said laughing.

"You should have accepted Mike's offer, because he won't offer again." Jess said nastily.

"Oh really, because according to Bella here, he offered to take her to multiple dances, multiple times even after she started going out with Edward, so if the person I want to go with doesn't offer, I'm sure I could persuade Mike to go with me." Hermione said nastily, venom spitting from her mouth. She grabbed Bella's armand left Jess and Lauren looking shocked. Hermione pulled Bella into the cafeteria and got their lunch and then sat down angrily at the Cullen table, Jasper instantly sat down next to her.

"You are going to ask me to formal in front of Jess and Lauren, and then when we are at the Formal, you are going to kiss me in front of everyone." Hermione said with her jaw still clenched from anger.

"Don't argue bro." Emmett said in a low voice, clearly trying not to laugh. Hermione sighed.

"Hey 'Mione, you ok?" Jasper asked to Hermione, the girl that in his eyes was the prettiest, smartest and kindest person in the world. Hermione sighed in return, her not quite right chocolate eyes looked sad.

"Not really Jazz, Lauren and Jess are getting a little out of hand with the gossiping and the bitching and I normally had people to help me deal with it, but it's because I have that class all by myself and I always come out of it in such a sour mood. And then what they said after Mike Newton asked me to the dance, it took all I had not to launch on them." Hermione said looking down at her untouched food on the table and fidgeting with her coke bottle.

"You know, we all sometimes have trouble controlling our emotions around the unpredictability of humans, it why we strive to better ourselves so we can be around them. If we didn't fight for what other vampires would call such simplistic things, neither Edward nor I would be with our true loves. I know it seems hard now, but when we move again, you'll be such a beautiful person that everyone in the room will be jealous of you." Jasper said trying desperately to calm her down, he ceased such efforts when Hermione threw him and murderous glance.

"This isn't about beauty Jazz, this may be about beauty to them, but not to me. It makes me mad to be around them because they feel that I couldn't be with you because I'm not beautiful. And what I love about you is that you never cared about that sort of stuff, you loved me for simply being me, with all the craziness as well. Jazz, I've only known you for a couple of months but I love you more than I could ever have loved Ron. They just think because you are a Cullen, you would only go for beautiful girls, which they think is them of course. It not only makes me angry because they are mean to me, it's because they think of you that way and I know you have never been like that." Hermione said, she couldn't look at Jasper in the eyes, she had just confessed to loving him more than she ever loved Ron, if she could cry at this moment, she would have, even with Jasper's calming power's.

Jasper leaned on Hermione and whispered "I'm sorry," into her ear. When the bell rang, Jasper grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her to the entrance, he then leaned onto the wall and indicated that Hermione should do the same. Every student that was filing out of the cafeteria was staring at them.

"Hermione, you are the most amazing person I have ever met, you are so kind and thoughtful and scarily smart. I would be honoured if you would accompany me to the formal." Jasper said, louder than he normally would and winked at Hermione just as Jess and Lauren were slowly passing, their mouths agape.

"I would love to go with you Jasper, it means a lot that you would ask me." Hermione said, acting embarrassed, although her cheeks wouldn't flush with colour as they used to when she was human, she did try to pass for embarrassed that everyone was looking at them, and a few ducked their heads down and flushed themselves. Jasper must have sent her embarrassment on to them. Except most of Bella's old friends; Jess and Lauren looked murderous that Jasper did indeed ask Hermione out to the Formal, Mike, Tyler and some other kid that Hermione didn't know looked dumbfounded and almost heartbroken, Ben and Angela rushed forward to congratulate them both, saying they'd be an amazing couple and that they deserve each other. Hermione couldn't believe that someone as nice as Angela and Ben would hang around Jess and Lauren, they didn't mix.

The rest of the day passed without incident, to the relief of Hermione, she was so embarrassed; the whole school was talking about the fight and then that Jasper so lovingly asked her to the Formal. Some people, especially the younger students kept congratulating her for standing up to Jess and Lauren, it was clear that those two bullied pretty much everyone in the school, even their secret crushes and their own friends that they sat with. Hermione wanted to see if Ben and Angela would start sitting with them. Hermione was glad to see Bella leaning against her truck smiling when they got out of lessons.

"Everyone is talking about it now, you did good. Now the whole school thinks they can do what you did and stand up to them." Bella said smirking, it had only taken a couple of harsh words to both Jess and Lauren and they didn't come near her for the rest of the day, only stopping for a couple of minutes after Jasper asked Hermione to Formal. Hermione was glad to get into Bella's old rustic truck that refused to go over 60 and drive home, she wanted to get rid of the make-up instantly but she still had to look normal for Charlie, he was a lot like Bella and gets suspicious of things.

The afternoon passed quickly and Hermione caught up on all of her homework and started reading chapter from her physics book so she could catch up on what she missed. When Charlie got home, he only noticed that something was off about Hermione but couldn't deduce anything, he gave her a big bone crunching hug and Hermione was glad she was wearing long sleeves so he couldn't feel how cold she was. Bella quickly started making dinner, throwing glances over to Hermione who was thinking how she'd get out of eating for the rest of this year. She quietly served it and Hermione pretended to be eating, yet, Charlie was focused more on his newspaper so he didn't notice that Hermione didn't eat anything. When Charlie had finished, he excused himself to watch the latest baseball match and finally went up to bed. Hermione said goodbye to Bella and told her that she'd be back in the morning as she quietly excited through her window and ran to the Cullen's house.

"Hey Hermione, come on in, we were waiting for you to start our family meeting." Carlisle said as Hermione's foot touched the first step.

"Did you hear me, or was that Alice?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"A little of both." Carlisle replied with a grin.

"Ok, so Hermione, we are all a little bit confused about your powers. Carlisle believes that you are a shield but I don't think being a shield enables you to move things like that with your mind." Esme said sitting at the beautiful antique oak table, the rest of the Cullen's were sitting there also so Hermione decided to join them.

"I thought you said that I could do those things because of my shield?" Hermione asked confused as she turned to Carlisle.

"Yes, well, Hermione dear, I have only gathered bits of information about vampiric powers and they seem to stem from something in your past that was a big part of your life, for example; charisma" Carlisle said indicating Jasper, "Intuitions." He added as he pointed to Alice, "and well, not so may vampires have powers, but what was the part of your life that everyone knew you for?" Carlisle asked shakily.

"Everyone knew me as a witch. How has that got to do with anything, I thought the venom destroyed the magic in me." Hermione asked confused.

"Yes, well, I believe that the magic was fighting to stay within you in some form."

"What does this mean Carlisle? I'm still a shield but I, erm, I'm also something else?" Hermione asked, she was very smart but this conversation was a little bit confusing and a lot of guesswork.

"We may never know about that other part of magic you have within you. However, our extended family from Denali is coming home from a holiday and agreed to stop by here for a couple of hours Thursday night so we could attempt to settle this situation." Carlisle said looking nervous as his eyes flicked towards Edward.

"So this Eleazar person is coming, the one who can tell about vampire powers." Hermione asked again, that was a strange power in itself.

"Yes, The Denali Coven, the other vegetarian coven we know of; it's members are Eleazar, Carmen, Kate, Tanya and Irina. They will be coming on Thursday around four in the afternoon, so you shouldn't have to skip any classes." Carlisle said, his eyes looking sharp as they surveyed each Emmett, Rosalie and then Edward.

"Ok, so can we go now?" Alice asked irritated, a few of the family's eyes looked towards her, she was always so perky and excited and now she looked ready to murder anyone that stepped near her.

"Hey Alice, can you do me a really big favour, can you teach me about make-up?" Hermione asked innocently, she half expected her to turn around and bite her head off, but she turned and had a large smile on her face and grabbed Hermione's arm and dragged her upstairs. She started by teaching Hermione about all of the brushes and what they were used for and then they moved on to the actual make-up after about 30 minutes of just talking about make-up brushes.

"Hey, Alice, are you ok?" Hermione asked innocently, pretending to be interesting in all of Alice's different blushes after she received a sharp look from Alice that could have reminded her of Professor McGonagall.

"I am fine." She snapped at her.

"Yeah, right Alice, something has been bothering you and I want to know what it is. Look, everyone has left, I will keep this a secret. Just tell me Alice, what's wrong?" Hermione said tenderly, she only wanted to help her new sister. Alice sighed and her expression went blank.

"I just think we need to help someone. George Weasley, he was only here for just more than a day, but I saw his future and it didn't look bleak. Hermione, he's going to kill himself." Alice whispered to her. Hermione stomach turned, he knew that George hated his life without his brother and had actually had several past attempts.

"I think he needs to fill a void that has been lost, that person could be you Alice, just get to know him and become friends. He just needs to get over someone and I think that he should tell you this story, but I will tell you the gist of it. George was a twin, they were identical to the last freckle and got into a lot of mischief together, but they were best friends, Fred died just over a year ago." Hermione said, she felt like she was going to cry, but she couldn't. "Remember the war I told you about? Well, Fred was one of the casualties, that's also how George lost his ear."

"Oh my Hermione, I never knew that, I can only see the future. Do you really think I could help him?" Alice asked, almost near normal for ordinary people but nowhere near normal for Alice.

"Alice, I think you also need someone in your life, I'm not saying romantic or another brother sister relationship, I'm saying best friend. Being there for him when he needs it, being a shoulder to lean on, that sort of stuff. I have Harry and I don't think I could have survived after the war and after Ron if it wasn't for him. You'd have to contact him by a letter with an owl though, he doesn't know how to use a phone and doesn't receive post." Hermione said, laughing. After about an hour, Hermione learnt a lot about make-up, most of the things she didn't need to know but Alice did underline the basics and a promise that she'd buy her heaps of supplies when they went to Seattle for the weekend.

. . . .

Thursday came around very quickly for Hermione, she was nervous about meeting the Cullen's 'cousins' as they called them. She supposed that now she was a part of Carlisle's family, she was essentially family to them as well. Bella was also invited to meet her future family and was just as scared as Hermione was. When her old red truck pulled up to the regular Cullen's driveway an unfamiliar car was there, Hermione and Bella assumed that this belonged to the Denali Coven, unless someone got another new car. They walked inside, Hermione no longer knocked after she'd had it knocked into her that this was also her house and she didn't need to knock by Carlisle and Esme. When they entered they saw Esme who immediately indicated to the living room where five unfamiliar vampires sat.

"Ah, so these are our new cousins." The pretty blonde one said as they all got up and walked towards Bella and Hermione. "I am Tanya. And this is my family, these are Kate and Irina." She said as she indicated the other two beautifully blonde vampires. "And these are Carmen and Eleazar." She said as she indicated the dark haired couple.

"Pleasure, My name is Hermione." Hermione said as she shook each of their hands and looked at Kate suspiciously as she had something like a small electric shock when she shook her hand, not enough to make her jump or uncomfortable though, which made Kate's eyes go wide.

"And I am Bella." Interrupted Bella as she saw this interaction.

"Ah yes, we have heard much about you from your family." Tanya said as Bella immediately blushed and went through shaking each of their hands, although she had no reaction from shaking Kate's hand, which made her even more surprised.

"Eleazar, what do you think. We do not exactly know what she is." Carlisle asked from the love seat with Esme.

"Well, she is certainly a shield, they both are. Are they related somehow?" Eleazar asked.

"We're cousins." Hermione answered.

"Ah, that explains something. Hermione is a physical shield, blocking physical things, like vampires, but there is something else there. Hmm, did you possess any magic in a former life?" He mused more to himself.

"Um, well, before I was a vampire, I was a witch." Hermione said in a small voice, not because she was scared but most vampires didn't like witches and wizards. Eleazar surveyed Hermione for a moment and then turned to Carlisle.

"Well, Carlisle, I think you are right, instead of being able to do things with a wand, she can now do that with her mind as well as being a physical shield. It surely is a thing I have not seen often." Eleazar mused.

"Wait, you have seen something like her before?" Jasper asked Eleazar.

"Oh yes, I knew several witches and wizards who were turned to vampires after battles. One, the pain is more severe because magic and venom ensue on a battle. They maintain an ability after they are turned, yet they have never also been given a gift from a vampire sense. It is different, yet as you two are relating, it can hardly be surprising. If you're family were all turned, most would be shields, yet not as potent shields as you two." Eleazar said in a matter of fact tone, the others seemed to think that this answer settled the matter, but Hermione had more question, yet even she didn't know what to say or where to begin. So she got to know her extended vampire family as they talked to the other family members and Hermione and Bella. All too soon they announced that they should be leaving if they wanted to get back to Denali soon.

. . . .

**Author's note: ok, so a couple of things are coming up for this story that I have planned. But firstly, sorry if Hermione seems a little OOC, but it's hard to have her as a vampire and be with Jasper without being like this. So if you guys have any suggestions on how I could make her work a little better, I would love to know. Also sorry if the Denali's sound weird, I didn't really know how to write them. **

**The first is a visit from the Denali coven, each of them including Irina. Eleazar will be telling Hermione about her powers. She is a shield, Bella is also one but she is a shield against mental powers such as Edwards mind reading and Jane and Alec's powers, but she can't defend against physical things such as people running through her shield. Essentially because Hermione was a witch in a past life, she has some ability to maintain some power she had as a witch, which means she is very powerful which will be shown in the next couple of chapters but she also has her shielding ability.**

**Next, the Cullen's are going to Formal, where I come from they call in formal, so I will be talking about formal so I don't want anyone to be confused. Jasper and Hermione dance and make their relationship known to the school. But Maria comes with a newborn army to get Jasper back, The Volturi knows that this army was created and follows them and watches as the six vampires defeat the army mainly because of Hermione. Alice doesn't know about this because Maria has previous experience with the Cullen family and knows about her powers and how to avoid them.**

**Then I'm thinking about a trip to Volterra to meet Aro and such, also the events in Breaking Dawn are going to occur. The weasleys find out that Hermione is alive and of course, Hermione and Jasper's wedding. **

**I hope you guys like the story so far and I am flattered by the responses, it is more than any of my previous stories put together that I wrote several years ago. So it truly means a lot, thank you. A special thanks to Mishalla, also known as my inspiration sensation, because she gives me inspiration to continue when I am ready to delete the whole chapter and throw my laptop out the window. **

**I would also love to thank the people I like to call my regulars; Sampdoria, .96780, scrambledup, midnightloversinparis, hermionemalfoyforever, articcat621, sakura-moonrose-hime, arabellagrace and mishalla. You guys mean a lot that you would come back so quickly with each chapter and review it, you are totally awesome. **


	11. The Dance of Life

_**What's this? Arianna's back? I know I know, it's been 5 weeks since I last updated and I feel bad, but the ideas just weren't popping in my head. Once you have a vision for a story, it's easy to write that and the next couple of chapters to introduce the story, but it's hard after that to keep the story going and flowing. I had a couple more ideas that I really want to do but I have to get to that point in the story first, because I know when these ideas are going to take place and most of them occur after Bella has been turned and Renesmee comes into the picture. It is just hard to get to these ideas within the story. So thank you very much for your patience, it truly does mean a lot to me and I will try to get the chapters out quicker in the future **____** (Yes, I know Bella doesn't dance, but she does now) Arianna**_

Jasper looked out the window on the colourful morning, the sun was just starting to appear, making the sky a beautiful orange and pink colour, he sighed internally. Sure, having a boy's weekend was fun, but he really did miss the girls, particularly Hermione. By the look of the incoming sun, he didn't think that they'd be going to school today, he couldn't be sure though, no one had heard from Alice, or any of the girls for that matter. Edward was driving everyone crazy, storming around the house worrying about Bella, it probably didn't help that Emmett and Jasper kept taunting him about it. Suddenly Edward's silver cell phone on the dining room table chimed and Edward reached for it instantly.

"Hello, Alice, is Bella ok?" Edward asked, Jasper could almost hear Alice's eyes rolling.

"She's fine, we'll be back soon." Alice said cheerfully, she had clearly gotten everything she wanted from this massive shopping spree. Jasper wasn't sure if Hermione would have liked shopping or not, she didn't seem to be that type of girl, but he was sure that she would have loved having some alone time with all of the girls.

"Are you sure, can I talk to her?" Edward asked in a rushed voice. Jasper wondered off into the backyard not wanting to hear Edward and Bella's conversation, he was ecstatic that the girls would be home soon, it was strange to him that he missed Hermione so much after knowing her for such a little time, yet it was as if they were soul mates, they completed each other. Who knew that a British girl could finally and very possibly heal himself, it was a daunting fact.

"Hey, Alice says that the sun will be shining for the next couple of days, so no school or work, we've asked Hermione and Bella to come on a camping trip with us." Carlisle said from the distance looking into his son's eyes. Jasper turned to him and smiled.

"You got Charlie to agree on that?" he asked with a faint smile.

"Well yeah, it was difficult but Alice managed to do it." Carlisle said with his usual grin.

"Ah, Charlie and Alice." Emmett said from behind Carlisle and they all chuckled, Charlie did almost anything Alice asked him too, it came in handy from time to time. Then they all turned as they heard the sound of two cars, clearly from Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BMW. Both Jasper and Emmett burst into hackles of laughter once they saw Edward rushing to the front of his house to meet Bella, although as they looked at each other they realized they too were excited to have the girls' home. They heard the vehicles pull up at the drive way and four doors being opened. They went out to the front to help bring in the undoubtedly hundreds of shopping bags and they grimaced when they saw two cars full of shopping bags. Jasper turned as he saw laughter and saw a very beautiful Hermione, laughing at him dressed in a simple off-white dress and heels.

"Alice got to you did she?" Jasper asked with a chuckle, Hermione smirked at him.

"I think she's upstairs now throwing away any jeans that I have left, it's all dresses, high heels and handbags." Hermione said with another laugh, simply hearing her voice was music to Jasper's ears. "Bella's asleep, dead to the world really." Hermione added with a laugh as they both heard muffled shouting, Jasper nodded understandably.

"So, did you have fun on your first Cullen shopping experience?" Jasper asked with a smirk, Hermione's eyes glistening at him.

"Mm, well, normally when I go shopping I just get what I need and go, but with Alice, she needs everything." Hermione laughed again, she was clearly in a good mood. "She got me so many things, I feel that I really have to pay you guys back or something, all of that stuff was very expensive."

"Hermione, we have heaps of money and you're part of the family now, seriously, what is it with your family and money?" Jasper said in an undertone.

"I know, I know, Alice and Rose beat that into me." Hermione said as she smirked. "Apparently there's no school today because of the sun. Do you wanna go hunting or something, just you and me?" Hermione asked nervously, like she was eleven years old and asking someone out, Jasper's smile widened.

"Yes ma'am. I'd really like that." Jasper said, his southern drawl more extensive as he smiled wide and his eyes twinkled.

"Ok, Jas, please, don't 'yes ma'am' me." Hermione said imitating Jasper's southern Texas drawl. Alice came running down the stairs at that moment to see what was taking so long with the rest of her shopping bags.

"Are you guys still talking?" Alice said in half annoyance and half her normal happy self.

"Well, I haven't seen or talked to her in days, at least I'm not going to an Edward extreme." Jasper concurred at his favourite sister, his best friend.

"Well, as soon as you finish lugging these bags carefully up the stairs then you guys can run off on your little fun day." Alice said, all traces of annoyance gone as she looked at the rest of the shopping bags in the car. "Get to it." She said as she turned and walked back up the stairs, Hermione chuckled and gave Jasper a sympathetic look.

"I'll help Jas, and we'll be done in no time." Hermione said with a sly smile on her face. They grabbed about 10 shopping bags in each arm and 'carefully' carried the bags up the stairs and took them into Alice's room. They were done within 15 minutes and soon they were saying goodbye to the rest of the family, Alice promised that Hermione's room would be finished when they got back, Hermione smiled and thanked her. She wasn't sure what her room was going to look like but between Alice and Esme, it would look amazing and probably have a very large closet and bathroom.

Soon Jasper and Hermione jumped out of the door across from Carlisle's office and sprinting in no particular destination for about an hour before Hermione stopped and looked curiously at Jasper.

"Where exactly are we going to go to?" She asked, she knew of no good spots around here but she was very thirsty, she hadn't hunted in quite a while, Jasper thought for a moment and then a large smile broke out on his face.

"Well, you know how Edward and Rose and Emmett all have their favourite places around here? Well, I have one too, no one has ever found it and humans can't get to the area. It's very beautiful." Jasper said, grinning at Hermione.

"Sounds perfect, is there much to eat there, I'm starving." Hermione said, her eyes were black and there was still a faint red ring around them, her eyes were getting paler, they weren't bright red which she was relieved about, she hated those stupid contact lenses.

"There sure is a lot to eat there. Come on, I'll lead the way." Jasper said as he sprinted off in a north-east direction and Hermione followed right on his tail. It took them a while to get there. All of a sudden Jasper stopped and turned to face Hermione. "Ok, close your eyes." Hermione looked at him in disbelief. "Oh come one, just this once." Hermione rolled her eyes at him but agreed and Jasper led her into the clearing, she could hear the sound of gushing water.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." Hermione obliged and gasped when she did, there was a beautiful clear blue lake with a large gushing waterfall, they were on the top of the cliff and it was clear to Hermione how humans would not be able to travel this way. Her eyes followed the creek down beside her and watched as it poured over the side of the cliff. It had clearly been snowing a couple of days previously, but now the ground was mostly free of snow. The trees were beautiful and she could smell different flowers.

"Wow, no wonder you keep this place a secret Jas, It's beautiful." Hermione said in awe of the beautiful surroundings, Jasper just smiled at her and grabbed her hand, then he bolted towards the cliff face, Hermione felt a jolt of panic before a rush of thrill and she smiled and laughed as they hit the cliff down below.

"You said something about being hungry, my lady?" Jasper asked as he indicated a vast forest, Hermione smelt the air and knew immediately that there was a mountain lion a couple of miles away and instantly ran for it. Jasper followed but she knew there were other animals around here as well; this looked to be an amazing place to hunt. Hermione found the mountain lion easily, it's back turned towards her, she felt a snarl come from her mouth which startled the lion, she jumped gracefully and landed behind the animals head, her arms grabbed around its head and she placed pressure until she heard a large crack indicating that she snapped the lion's neck, she threw the carcass off herself and began to drink deeply from the throat until there was no blood left. She looked up to see Jasper staring at her.

"What?" Hermione asked, feeling embarrassed and self conscious.

"Nothing, I've just noticed that you're a snap-the-neck-and-drink type of vampire." Jasper said casually, sending calming waves towards Hermione.

"As opposed to being what, may I ask?" Hermione said in reply, still hints of being self conscious.

"As opposed to taunting the poor creature and drinking from it whilst alive." Jasper said smirking, sending more calming waves.

"Ah, so you mean Emmett?" Hermione said laughing, Jasper smirked in response before hunting himself. Then they ran back up the cliff to their spot, laughing before falling to the ground and into each other's arms. They stayed like that mildly talking for the rest of the afternoon before a sudden chiming noise interrupted them.

"Hey, what's up?" Jasper said as he answered the phone.

"Are you guys coming home yet, Hermione's room is finished." Alice said on the other line sounding very excited.

"Oh but Alice." Jasper started to say.

"Oh come on, Jas, I've been planning this for ages, please please please?" Alice said in her pleading voice, Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Fine, we'll be home soon." Jasper said as he hung up the phone. "Looks like we're going back." Jasper said, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Hey, look on the bright side, we can come back tomorrow and the day after and we get to jump off the cliff again." Hermione said smiling. Jasper looked at her and grabbed her hand and they both jumped off the side of the cliff again and Jasper led the way home.

"About time, I'm very impatient you know, now, put this on." Alice said as soon as Jasper and Hermione walked through the front door.

"Aw, but Alice, do I have to?" Hermione said looking down at the black satin sash meant to cover her eyes. Alice simply nodded and tried to look stern much to everyone's laughter as she put the black sash over Hermione's eyes.

"Can you see anything?" Alice asked as she waved fingers in front of Hermione's face.

"Nope." Hermione said anxiously. Alice grabbed Hermione's hands and lead her to the stairs and up them, when they got to the top of the staircase, they turned left, past Carlisle and Esme's room and then past Jasper's. Hermione heard the squeak of a doorknob, followed by the creaking of a door opening as she took a couple of steps inside and Alice undid the black sash and Hermione gasped.

"This is mine? Esme, Alice, this is incredible, I love it." Hermione said looking around at the room agape. She looked at them both and they just nodded. "It's amazing. You guys are the best." Hermione said and she turned and hugged them both.

"Ok, we'll let you get acquainted with your room, your closets through there." Alice said pointing to the large double doors next to the door that clearly lead to the bathroom. Hermione looked at the doors for a moment and then turned back to her family but they were gone, she was all alone in her new room.

She paused for a moment to take in her surroundings, the walls were a brilliant green that made her feel like she was in the middle of the forest, of course it helped when an entire wall was large ceiling to floor windows that opened so the breeze could fill her room. There were a couple of beautiful paintings probably very expensive artworks, her favourite was hanging next to a large frame with multiple pictures inside, some were Wizarding pictures of her friends back home that were smiling and waving at her and others were of her parents, her and Bella growing up and her new family. Hermione's eyes wandered over to the middle of the room where there was a large four poster bed that reminded her of Hogwarts. On the opposite side of the bed was a long white couch dressed with green throw rug and pillows and an extensive bookcase with a large number of her old magical school text books and a few for light reading.

Hermione started walking absentmindedly towards the double doors that led to her closet as Alice had pointed out, she closed her eyes as she wrenched the doors open and gasped when she opened them to find a room bigger than her room at Charlie's house and her own house back in England. Most of the clothes were in beautiful white, silky garment bags which illustrated to Hermione that most of these items were dresses; she opened a few in curiosity and wondered when she would even wear the dresses. She came across a desk of drawers and opened the drawers which mostly contained underwear, although the bottom drawer contained some of her old jumpers and jeans that had a note attached in neat, elegant script. _Only wear these when around the house, or ELSE! Love Alice. _Hermione laughed as she came across her old Gryffindor jumper that she used to wear to Quidditch matches.

Hermione loved her little private spot, it felt like home to her, more than anything had in the last couple of months. It was her place of secluded heaven, when the girls at school were all too much or her brothers and sister just wouldn't stop, this was hers. Hermione decided that she should check out the last door on the right, she opened it silently and gently pushed it open and peered inside. There was another large room painted an army green colour and a large couch bed in the middle of the room there was Jasper reading a book about the Civil War.

"Hey." Hermione said laughing, "Did you know that there's a door connecting our rooms?" Jasper looked up and smiled.

"Yeah, they put it in last week, I told Alice that we didn't mind going the normal way, but you know Alice." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Right, because going through two doors is just so difficult." Hermione said, rolling her eyes dramatically.

"I heard that." A voice said from downstairs.

"Sorry Alice, I said it with love." Hermione replied, speaking normally and trying to hold back her laughter.

"What would you like to do for the rest of the day?" Jasper asked suddenly standing right in front of Hermione.

"Oh, I don't know, there's a list of endless possibilities." Hermione said smirking, Jasper smiled as he walked through the door and jumped out the open windows laughing, Hermione shook her head but soon followed.

. . . .

Friday that week came around quickly for the delight of all the students at Forks High School, they finally got to let their hair down and dance through the night. Rosalie, Hermione and Bella spent the afternoon holed up in Alice's bathroom, which was by far the largest, getting ready. Alice was doing Bella's make-up and hers at the same time but Rosalie and Hermione were doing their own. When they were all finished they each got dressed in their gowns, which Hermione knew would be the most beautiful and lavish there. Rosalie was dressed in a beautiful red dress with sparkling crystals, Alice was dressed in a dark purple dress that made her eyes look beautiful and Bella was in her signature dark blue and Hermione looked beautiful in a one-shoulder lavender dress. Esme had a large smile on her face as all the girls walked out and had a large camera in her hand and Rosalie and Alice rolled their eyes but were smiling none the less.

"Ok, girls, line up together, I want pictures." Esme said holding up the camera. After probably a thousand photos with all the girls, all the boys, everyone individually and everyone with Carlisle and Esme, they were finished and ushered out the door.

"Anyone else thinking they're going to enjoy having the house alone tonight." Emmett said with a massive smirk on his face whilst everyone else grimaced.

"Gee, Em, thanks, now I'm scarred for life." Jasper said.

"Ok, so Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rose and I are going in the Volvo and Bella and Hermione are going in the truck." Alice said as she made her way to the Volvo in the garage, and Jasper, Emmett and Rose followed but Edward lingered not looking happy about it and glanced back to Bella who smiled and turned to her truck and Hermione followed. And once they shut their doors, the Volvo sped past them.

"Hey 'Mione. Can I talk to you for a bit before we leave?" Bella asked almost timidly, Hermione instantly felt bad, she hadn't really talked to Bella, or Charlie for that matter, really properly since she had been turned.

"Sure, Bella." Hermione replied meekly.

"Um, I don't know if you know this but, um, Edward, kind of, erm, well, he's asked me to marry him a couple of times." Bella said with her head ducked down.

"Wow, that's amazing, congratulations." Hermione said with a large smile on her face.

"Wait, I haven't said yes yet." Bella said looking at Hermione with disbelief.

"What's the matter? You love him and he clearly loves you and you want to spend the rest of your life with him anyway. What's wrong with marriage?" Hermione asked perplexed.

"My mother, my father and how they ended up." Bella said sounding like she didn't know what to do.

"Look, Bells. Some people are meant to be together and others are not, your mother and father weren't made for each other but you and Edward have been through a lot together, more that Renee and Charlie ever did. You want to be with him forever, you are going to be turned into a vampire but you're against marriage? You two are simply made for each other, I say go for it!" Hermione said with excitement, Bella looked at her face and laughed at her.

"I suppose you're right, 'Mione. We'd better head off or Edward will have a heart attack." Bella said laughing as she turned the key in the ignition and started off down the long driveway.

"Finally, Bella I thought something terrible had happened, you almost gave me a heart attack." Edward said as they pulled up in the all familiar car park, Hermione burst into laughter and Edward gave her a strange look. _It's just something Bella said, _Hermione thought, purposely trying to push her shield away before she recalled the last part of their conversation. The look in Edwards's eyes lightened as the end.

"Where's…" Hermione began,

"Jasper's inside." Edward replied with a smirk.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she walked off towards the gym. She stopped outside the doors and listened into the gym and heard Jessica and Lauren.

"I doubt she'd even turn up." Jess said in a huffy voice as Mike was drooling at Rosalie.

"I don't know, if Bella's coming, then she'd drag her along, unfortunately." Lauren said scanning the gym for any signs of them. Hermione sighed, _Come on Hermione, they are just girls, you can't punch them in the face because you'd kill them. Although you could get Harry down here to hex them. _With another deep breathe, Hermione walked around the door and stepped inside, she heard a few gasps. She walked past them all, ignoring every face, just searching for one distinct face and making her way towards him.

"Hey." Hermione said nervously.

"Hello, has anyone told you that you're beautiful tonight?" Jasper said slyly,

"Yeah…you just did." Hermione said laughing.

"May I have this dance?" Jasper asked, holing his arms out, Hermione laughed but grabbed his arms as they waltzed around the dance floor with their siblings. Hermione laughed as Jasper lifted her and twirled her around, they had fun for a few minutes before Hermione was tapped on the shoulder, she turned around and there was a familiar freckly face with a large smile on his face.

"George?" Asked Hermione in disbelief, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Alice invited me. It's good to get out of the house once in a while, Mum is almost driving me crazy, and so is Ron for that matter." George said laughing, "So, can I have a dance?" Hermione and George danced for a while but mostly they were just holding each other and telling each other about their lives. There hadn't been much happening over in England, Harry and Ron were fighting, which didn't seem surprising, Mrs. Weasley was distraught, she had lost a daughter in her eyes, yet George seemed to be unhappy, which didn't go amiss with Hermione or Alice for that matter.

"George, are y…" Hermione began before she was interrupted by Alice.

"Hey, I'm over dancing with my brother; can I dance with you for a bit George?" Alice asked in her sweet voice, George's face lit up with a large smile as he went away to dance with Alice. Jasper shuffled over to where Hermione was and looked at her curiously.

"Why do you feel sad?" Jasper asked curiously.

"Um, well, I feel sad for Georgie, I mean he's so sad, I think it's about his brother again, he misses him so much." Hermione said, she knew she couldn't cry, but it didn't feel like it at this point.

"I know, I felt it too, but I think Alice makes him feel better, at least temporarily. So, shall we dance again and where, might I add, did you learn to dance so well." Jasper asked, trying to take her mind off George.

"Are you serious? I'm from England in a kind of upper class family; I had to learn to waltz." Hermione said laughing as Jasper twirled her around again. They continued dancing with each other for a long time, most of the other people had gone home.

"Come on guys, Mr. Herring is kicking us out, he wants to close up." Rosalie said from a distance, they were all sad to leave mainly because it was so early.

"No one knows how to party in this town." Emmett said sadly as they made their way to the cars. They were all talking happily until Alice stopped in her tracks and her eyes glazed over and everyone rushed to her side looking worried, generally Alice's visions didn't symbolize good news.

"Uh oh. This isn't good." Alice said, her eyes still glazed over, indicating the vision hasn't yet finished, Edward's face had a similar look of horror on his face as he looked at Bella.

"Edward, Alice, what is it?" Emmett asked looking around them.

"Maria and a newborn army are coming to visit us at the house in an hour." Alice said distantly, everyone looked at each other in a panic.

"What should we do with Bella?" Hermione asked instantly concerned for her cousin.

"I don't know; maybe take her up the reservation?" Edward asked in a panic.

"Wait, if there are vampires here, Jacob and the pack will want to fight, it's their responsibility as well." Bella said without a hint of fear.

"Well, why doesn't George take her to Harry and Ginny's house until this is all over? If that's ok with you George" Hermione asked urgently.

"It'd be fine, I'm sure Ginny and Harry would love to see you again Bella." George said smiling, becoming his battle self as Hermione liked to call it.

"That's not a bad idea, another continent and two wizards and a witch to watch over her." Edward said, concern flooding his voice.

"I'd have to be the one to call Jake though." Bella said, angry that she would miss out yet again.

"Ok, do it quick before they get your scent." Alice said, "We have to get back to the house quickly and tell Carlisle and Esme." Jasper and Hermione jumped in the red truck with Emmett in the back, while Alice, Rose, Edward, Bella and George took the Volvo back to the house and Bella would call Jacob from the car. They pulled up at the all familiar drive-way in no time and all got out of the car, Rose, Alice and Emmett rushed off to tell Carlisle and Esme and change from their formal attire.

"Jake and the pack are coming as quick as they can, I don't think they'll make it before I have to leave." Bella said, Hermione saw instant relief on Edward's face.

"Look, you guys better leave now, Maria is very dangerous and if she has an army, she'll be even worse." Jasper said quickly, Bella nodded and flew into Edward and after a while hugged Hermione goodbye as well.

"Be safe guys, call me when it's over." Bella said, tears coming down her face, Hermione and Edward nodded in reply as Bella took George's arm and he did the familiar movement before vanishing into thin air with a loud crack. Jasper and Hermione ran upstairs to change into some more suitable clothes. They were hardly gone 3 minutes when they heard yelling downstairs and rushed down to see Edward arguing with a very angry werewolf.

"What is the matter?" Hermione asked confused. Jasper held her hand to hold her back a little.

"You are." Said a deep voice looking at her with pure hate, Hermione was even more confused. "Because of you more people have turned." He said looking into her red eyes.

"I assume you're Sam and you are Jacob?" Hermione asked, her face blank with emotion. "Bella's told me a lot about you."

"Regardless, you have broken the treaty." Sam said turning to Edward.

"No, they haven't. They didn't turn me; I was bitten when rescuing a friend." Hermione said, some how she didn't like these werewolves, which was strange because she loved Remus and Teddy. "I am sorry that more have been turned."

"You kind of remind me of Bella." Jacob said turning towards Hermione. "But, of course, a vampire Bella."

"Well, I suppose I should, we are cousins." Hermione said, "Charlie and my mother were siblings."

"Were?" Sam asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"My parents were murdered." Hermione said, "Look I realize that I have probably angered you both, but there is an army of vampires coming here, can we all just get along for a little bit?"

"Where's Bella?" Jacob asked looking around for her.

"Well she's not here." Edward said annoyed.

"I asked a friend to take her to England until this is all over, they will protect her, and they are also supernatural beings." Hermione said turning to Jasper and smiling.

"What supernatural beings?" asked Sam, still angry.

"Witches and Wizards, what I was before I was bitten." Hermione said distantly.

"Aren't witches evil?" Jacob asked.

"They can be, just like vampires can be both good and evil. I assure you these ones are good after fighting against evil all their lives and losing many friends to that fight." Hermione said, her anger returning. Sam and Jacob looked at one another for some time and then nodded.

"We will help you fight against these creatures." Sam said and turning away.

"Are you really Bella's cousin?" Jacob asked in disbelief, Hermione smiled and nodded, before Sam called Jake's name and he ran off behind him.

"Five minutes." Alice yelled from somewhere in the house, Esme was rushing around to everyone, clearly nervous. But everyone else was calm looking over the river at the back of the house forming in a group with the werewolves surrounding them in a half-circle. In no time they could hear their footsteps running towards them, a lot of newborns who had been trained specifically to fight and kill, not fearing if they would get killed in the battle. Soon they could see them, a beautiful brunette in the front, clearly this was Maria, as she broke into a menacing smile as soon as she saw Jasper. Within no time, they were 150 meters in front of the Cullen pack.

"Jasper, how good to see you again after all these years." Maria said, her menacing smile growing. "I see you have a new mate." She said indicating Hermione that Jasper was protecting, instinctively; Hermione felt a soft growl leave her throat as she pushed her shield out to protect her family and the werewolves.

"Ah, she's a new born as well, she'd fit in wonderfully in my army. I suppose she will be the first to die, you know I get very jealous Jasper." Maria said, cocking her head to the side and indicating that the army should attack, suddenly about 25 newborn vampires ran towards them.


	12. The Fight

The newborns ran around their master who was still smiling like a maniac as she watched her army in full flight. Hermione had focused on her shield work more than her other ability that stemmed from being a witch before her transformation. Her shield was able to be pushed out with about a 50 meter radius, yet Hermione kept it close around her family, hoping that no one could get through it, yet they couldn't go on with a shield around them forever. Hermione thought about how she made her other powers work, they seemed to be almost like non-verbal spells, instead of thinking about a word, thinking about the action.

Hermione needed to act fast, the vampires were fast approaching, she thought and thought about what she wanted to do and suddenly she heard a loud crack and sneaked a look to see, it was working. She kept concentrating on making the crevice deeper and deeper. She opened her eyes again fully when she heard screams from multiple people and smiled when she saw that fourteen vampires had fallen into the crevice. Hermione concentrated again on closing the crevice again; trapping the vampire's deep underground. Her family turned to her with mixed expressions of shock plastered on their faces. Hermione looked at Maria whose smile had disappeared; instead an evil scowl filled her features as she looked directly at Hermione.

The vampires that jumped over the crevice were upon them now surrounding them, looking confused as they couldn't get close to the enemy.

"When I count to three." Jasper whispered looking directly into Hermione's red eyes.

"Drop the shield?" Hermione mouthed discreetly, Jasper nodded and looked at Maria who was once again smiling.

"It seems your mate is indeed powerful, maybe I won't kill her, maybe she could be the new head of my army." Maria said, venom spitting from her mouth. "I don't care what it takes, find a way around it." She said, speaking louder this time to her army.

"One…" Jasper said moving forwards.

"I don't know what is better about this life, I mean, we had so much more luxury Jasper, come home with me?" Maria said, smiling sweetly.

"Two…" Jasper said looking at Edward, who nodded.

"If you agree to come home with me Jasper, I promise I won't hurt your family, well; there might be a couple of missing limbs here and there but nothing so severe it would kill them. Come home Jasper?" Maria asked innocently smiling towards her old mate.

"Three…" Jasper shouted. Hermione sucked the shield back into its normal position and her family ran forward. Hermione instantly realised that she didn't really know how to fight anyone, let alone new born vampires. Jasper only said to avoid the obvious kill and that she'd be fine, her family will protect her. Hermione turned and suddenly there was a newborn male vampire there, he was massive, a little smaller than Emmett, Hermione gulped down the venom that had suddenly come to her lips and launched at the man. She knew that she shouldn't go for the obvious kill, the neck and that she shouldn't let them get their hands around her. Yet, these vampires had been specially trained to fight in battles such as this against other new-born vampires and other older vampires. Hermione had practiced this defense a little bit, but not as much as simply pushing her shield out around people whom she wanted to protect.

She pushed her shied out quickly in front of her, throwing her opponent onto the ground and dazing him for a slight moment, she was quick in this moment and swiftly yanked his two arms off and threw them in the river. The man screamed in agony as two of his limbs went missing, he was angry and tried to get up again so he could fight back and kill Hermione. She threw her shield out again, he was more ready for it this time and only stumbled a little, he lunged at Hermione's throat, she quickly dodged him and thought of opening another crevice. She made the land around him drop three feet which surprised the vampire and cleanly tore his head off and threw it away, she then dumped earth on the vampire and turned to see what others there were.

Rosalie and Emmett were having fun taunting another large muscled vampire who was missing several small pieces of flesh here and there. Carlisle was hesitantly tackling a middle aged male, Hermione was worried, he kept hesitating and she thought the man was gaining an advantage, but she knew that Carlisle could handle it, he just hated to destroy other creatures, even ones that were trying to kill his family. Alice was easily fighting two vampires at once, and Edward and Jasper were sharing three.

That left Esme, Hermione looked around for her, she heard a smash and turned to see Esme being pushed against the house wall, the female vampire walking up to her, an evil smile on her face. For an instant, Hermione forgot about her extra powers, her shield didn't matter to her right now and neither did her witch powers, she just saw a psychopathic vampire walking up to her mother. Hermione heard a thunderous crack; the vampire was pulling trying to get Esme's head off. Hermione ran full speed towards the vampire and pushed her away from her mother, she was surprised no one, vampire or werewolf, turned around from their fights to help Esme. Hermione assumed that someone else had taken over the feral vampire and she turned to see if Esme was alright. She saw Esme smile weakly before Hermione experienced a tight pain in her shoulder, she fell to the ground and let out a bloodcurdling scream. She felt the breath of the vampire before it was hurled away, Hermione opened her eyes long enough to see Jasper beheading the vampire before she fainted.

"Oh my God! Is she going to be ok? I've never known a vampire to be unresponsive like this." Rosalie whispered in a worried voice, she felt Jasper tighten and stop breathing.

"Hermione will be fine, she's just in shock, it happens to vampires in rare cases, I think this is more related to something in her past." Carlisle whispered next to Rosalie, he was holding Hermione's head in his hands and he felt Jasper breathe a sigh of relief.

It was a strange sight to anyone, Jasper, Edward, Alice and Esme were standing in front of Rosalie, Carlisle and Hermione. There were two wolves on either side of the line of vampires blocking the sight of Hermione from Maria's eyes. The werewolves looked murderous to the last vampire remaining standing 100 meters away from them, she was no longer smiling, all of her army that she brought to Forks were dead.

"You still have that talent within you Jasper, but as there are only four of you, I assume some got hurt, or killed, ooh, how exciting." Maria said, her eyes twitching.

"Leave now Maria, or we will continue this." Jasper said in a low growl, getting ready to pounce on his old mate and shred her to pieces for allowing something to be created that hurt Hermione.

"I wouldn't dream of that Jasper, seventeen to one, including those injured, heh, well, I'll see you again soon Jasper, you will rejoin me." Maria said, her eyes looking murderous from each of the Cullen's.

"Why, so you can plot ways to kill me again, I knew what you were up to Maria. Please, just leave us in peace." Jasper said menacingly, Maria clicked her boots together.

"Yes sir, until we meet again Major Jasper Whitlock." She gave a small bow in their direction and ran off down the way she came, they all instantly turned towards Hermione in concern.

"We have to get her upstairs, will she be ok Carlisle?" Jasper asked in a concerned voice looking up to Carlisle, the man he respected and loved like a father.

"She'll be ok, it may take a couple of hours and even longer until her arm is back together, but she'll be fine." Carlisle said looking down at Hermione's peaceful face in concern, Jasper scooped her up and carried her into the house and upstairs to her bedroom, Alice followed with Hermione's arm. Carlisle turned to Sam and Jacob who had turned back into their human form to meet with him.

"Sam, I truly thank you and your pack for helping with this nightmare, I consider you great friends." Carlisle said to them, his words filled with sincerity and honesty. Jacob smiled at him but Sam kept his face stern and his arms crossed.

"Thanks for inviting us to the fight." Sam said in a monotone, he turned slightly, "I hope the girl will be ok, we understand that you did not turn her, the treaty is not broken." He said quickly before walking out the front door and assumedly phasing in the forest to run back to the reservation.

"Is it ok if I stay for I bit, I want to wait for Bella." Jacob said, "She is gonna be ok right, I mean, I've never seen one of you like that, it's kind of weird."

"She will be fine, it will take some time though, the couch is all yours to sleep on until she gets here." Carlisle said smiling at Jacob before walking upstairs and into Hermione's room which was filled with Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Edward, Emmett and Jasper.

"Come on you lot, give her some space, the vampires parts need to burned and quickly." Carlisle said solemnly, they all looked at each other and Alice, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett walked out the door to the backyard where the fight happened and started a fire and picking up random pieces of vampire parts and chucking them onto it.

Carlisle turned back to Hermione who was still somehow unconscious and her arm hadn't healed yet, but that would take a while. Jasper and Esme were still by Hermione side, the ever-loving boyfriend and the concerned mother. Carlisle's lips upturned at the slightest touch at them both hovering over Hermione, she truly did belong here.

Carlisle cautiously moved over to the bed next to Esme and looked at Hermione's arm that was ripped off just below her should socket, the unusual thing, however, was, that Hermione was unconscious, she wouldn't wake up and this was extremely unusual for a vampire, even though their limb had been ripped off. Carlisle suspected that this fight sparked another memory, he feared, that Hermione was trying to forget. He looked at her arm, lying close to her socket and realised that there was nothing he could do, she needed someone to help her with these past memories. He thought her unstable mental health was due to the war and she couldn't speak to a therapist successfully unless you are completely honest, and if Hermione were honest, the man would surely throw her into a mental institution. He sighed.

"What is the matter with her Carlisle?" Esme asked softly looking into my eyes, she was so concerned. She may not be the biological mother of any of their children, but she loved them all the same as one. Carlisle sighed again and looked into his wife's and his son's eyes.

"I believe that this has something to do with her past, I believe she has been trying to forget certain memories and that this fight brought some of those memories crashing down on her, particularly when she got hurt. This is her body's way of trying to heal herself, it is uncommon among vampires but I have known a couple others to react in similar ways when they got hurt the first time. The one thing in common is particularly violent pasts and since Hermione was one of the front runners in the war, we can assume that her life hasn't been exactly wonderful." Carlisle said sadly looking down at his new daughters frail body, apart from the obvious arm and shoulder being disconnected. He noticed for the first time how small she was and wondered how such a petite person could fight in a war. Although it wasn't simply her appearance that made Carlisle wonder how on earth she could fight in a war, it was her personality; she was by far very courageous, but she was also a very generous, loving and caring person and she proved that when she leapt in front of that vampire to save Esme's life.

"Do you know how long she will be like this?" Jasper asked, a pleading look in his eyes, desperate for answers.

Carlisle sighed sadly and shook his head. "No, it is up to the body to how much time she remains like this, it could simply be hours or it could be longer than that." He didn't want to say how much longer that Hermione could remain in this strange sleep-like state because he knew that it could be a lot longer than a couple of hours. "You may do better asking Alice, I will call those friends I mention, if they are still alive that is, so we can get an estimate on her condition." Carlisle said as he strolled out the room, undoubtedly to his office to make those calls. Jasper stroked Hermione's face once and sighed before walking to the wall of windows and pulled them open.

"Alice, I need to talk to you." Jasper said lightly out the window and within no time, his favourite sister, the black haired pixie stood before him.

"I don't know when exactly she'll wake up, but you need to stop worrying because she does. As Carlisle said, it will take time, but it will happen eventually. I do see her laughing with you at your special spot, her having a father-daughter moment with Carlisle, her shopping with me," Alice cracked an evil grin. "And I see her loving the present you were just thinking of and loving the lessons even more, do you need help selecting the model?" Alice asked with a massive grin on her face.

"I'm not sure, I was thinking either a Lamborghini Gallardo or a Ferrari, but I'm leaning towards the Lamborghini." Jasper said, looking excitedly to his little sister now.

"Yeah, I think Lamborghini as well, I was looking cars up last night because I also thought that Hermione needed to know how to drive, I was thinking the LP570-4 Super Trofeo Stradale. It's a beautiful car." And with that Alice darted down the stairs to grab a laptop with Jasper reluctantly following, gazing back in Hermione's direction. Alice had the laptop open on a car website when Jasper walked in, he chuckled a little to himself, this was just so Alice and he loved it, she truly was his best friend. They looked through different cars for a few hours, laughing as the cars got more and more expensive, they just decided on getting the car that Jasper suggested and the model that Alice did. Rosalie and Emmet shook their head as they announced this.

"Seriously, you were doing that for hours just to pick the car and model you originally wanted?" Rosalie said, she was shaking her head but she was smiling, she was ecstatic about Hermione's present, they all were.

All of a sudden, someone upstairs was breathing very loudly for a few moments that made Jasper jump, Hermione was awake. He was running up the stairs but Carlisle stopped him.

"Let me, I promise that she'll be ok, I just need to talk to her alone for a few moments. You guys should all get out of the house for a bit and get Bella back here before Charlie calls frantically asking where the two of them are." Jasper looked sad because he didn't stay in Hermione's room so he would be the first thing she saw when she would awaken. The rest just nodded and started shuffling out the door undecided on where they would go.

Carlisle took a deep unnecessary breathe and walked to Hermione's room, he hadn't really been in there before, he did respect his children's privacy, he knocked nervously and held his breathe.

"Come in?" Hermione said uncertainly, it sounded more like a question than a definitive statement.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Carlisle asked peering around the door, he came inside and walked to her bed and sat down next to her and looking at her arm which had still not fused back together. "The good news is, your arm will heal."

Hermione laughed, "What's the bad news?"

"Well, erm, Hermione, I feel that something is bothering you and I want you to know that I am here for you." Carlisle said, looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"I'm fine Dad." Hermione said softly but Carlisle looked at her disbelievingly.

"I don't want to pressure you Hermione but you almost match Jasper with scars, we know that you were in a war, but you've told us nothing about it." Carlisle said looking into his daughters eyes, Hermione sighed.

"I guess I should tell someone, you do need to know." Hermione started hesitantly, she looked up at Carlisle who smiled, encouraging her to continue. "You are the good vampires, you don't hurt and torture humans for the fun of it, but I know some vampires do that, I've experienced it firsthand." Hermione involuntarily shuddered at the memory of the vampires who stole her life. "It's the same with witches and wizards, not all of them are good. Harry was chosen just after he was born by a prophecy, which said that he was the only one who could defeat…Voldemort. After Voldemort heard this, he went to the Potters house and killed Lily and James, who were Harry's parents, and tried to kill Harry who was just one at the time; the curse rebounded upon Voldemort who lost his powers. Ever since Voldemort lost his powers, he's been trying to come back, one night when I was fourteen, he succeeded, but no one would believe Harry's story. In our sixth year, we discovered that Voldemort made these things called Horcruxes which store a part of your soul in an object, as long as you have these, you will never die.

"We hunted down these in what was meant to be our final year at Hogwarts, but Voldemort took over, killed the Minister for Magic and was ruling the magical world of England, everyone was terrified and we knew that as long as he had his horcruxes he couldn't die, that this war would never end. We got so close, only the snake and some object at Hogwarts was left, and then a massive fight broke out on the grounds of Hogwarts. Then Harry discovered that he actually had to die for Voldemort to die because he was also an accidental Horcrux. Harry went out to the Forbidden Forest and faced Voldemort to protect everyone else, Voldemort killed one of his own horcruxes and then when Voldemort was gloating to us that he killed our champion, Neville killed the snake and the Ravenclaw cup was destroyed and it was just Voldemort. We won, but we lost a lot of people, good people; friends, family, people we loved; Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Mad-eye, Dumbledore, Snape, Colin Creevey, George's twin brother, Fred." Hermione finished and had to look away from Carlisle, if she could have cried, she would have.

"I thought that George lost a brother, not a twin." Carlisle said, shaking his head.

"I have a picture of them." Hermione said as she pulled open the drawer on her bed side table with one hand and pulled out a stack of photos. She sorted through them until she found one of the twins at Bill and Fleur's wedding and showed it to Carlisle who chuckled at the picture of the twins, smiling and waving at the camera.

"Wow, they're identical as I've ever seen." Carlisle said in amusement.

"Yeah, they were so talented and funny, they were the funniest people you'd ever meet, they opened a joke shop after they left school. They were just trying to make people's lives a little brighter, I wish didn't nag them so often." Hermione said with a sad tone.

"Who are these people?" Carlisle asked curiously picking up a photograph of a whole group of people smiling animatedly up at the camera.

"Dumbledore's Army, In the fifth year when the ministry didn't believe that Voldemort had returned that got their way to elect a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, only she wouldn't teach us anything. So we decided that Harry should teach us Defense, he's the best at it and we all learnt a lot more from him than Umbridge. All the red-heads are Weasley's." Hermione said laughing as she looked at the picture.

"Wow, four kids." Carlisle said impressed.

"Seven actually, the other three had finished school already." Hermione said. "Ginny's been the first Weasley girl born in centuries."

"And what's this." Carlisle asked, a look of confusion and dislike crossing his face as he held up the old newspaper article about a mass break out from Azkaban. "Bellatrix Lestrange wanted for…oh."

"Yeah, she tortured an auror and his wife until they were insane, they are actually Neville's parents, he visits them in the hospital all the time, but they don't know who he is." Hermione said sadly, she could not look at that old photo of Bellatrix Lestrange, it brought back her old nightmares, her hand that was working found its way up to her neck where her faint scar was, hiding it from view out of habit whenever that witch's name was mentioned, she shuddered despite herself.

"There's something you're not telling me, and it's about this lady. Hermione, I know you have been through a lot, I've seen that from your willingness to help others and how you performed out there today when you haven't even fought as a vampire before. I just want you to know that you can tell me anything and that it may actually make you feel a little better." Carlisle said pleading with his daughter and trying to look her in the eyes, it was a difficult job.

Hermione sighed, she wanted to tell Carlisle but she didn't know how to make the words come out of her mouth. She looked away. "There are these three curses known as the Unforgivable Curses and that's for a reason, the use of any of them lands you straight in Azkaban. The first is the Imperius Curse, it allows the wielder to take control of anyone, you're like a lifeless shell performing someone else's wishes, you can fight it but it is hard. The next is the Cruciatus Curse, it makes you feel unbelievable pain." Hermione gulped as she remembered painful memories of what the cruciatus curse feels like. "And the last one is the Killing Curse, that one's pretty self explanatory. Well, when we were hunting down horcruxes, we kind of, erm, got c-captured by sn-snatchers who brought us to the Malfoy Manor. I tried to cover up who Harry was but they knew me and well, they, erm, well, they…" Hermione couldn't say the rest, the memories consumed her, eating her alive. Carlisle put his arm around Hermione so his hand was on her injured shoulder, Hermione nestled her head against him. It was nice, Carlisle reminded her in many ways of her own father.

"It's ok Hermione, you don't have to say anymore, I understand it's hard." Carlisle said softly rubbing her injured shoulder. He felt bad that he tried to push her to reveal more about her past, it made her break down, she wasn't ready just yet and he cursed himself. They stayed like that for a long time until there was a faint knock on the door. The door opened and there was the freckly face of George Weasley smiling and waving. Carlisle cleared his throat and left the room.

"Thanks dad, I love you." Hermione called after him, he paused for a moment on the stairs and smiled. "Hey George."

"Why hello there, fair maiden. I come to bring you thy cousin who is though yelling at thy boyfriend." George started, smiling at Hermione and trying to act like he was someone from Shakespeare's plays or maybe a Jane Austen novel. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Harry and Ginny wanted to come and see if you were ok but Harry had urgent work and Ginny had training. So, some vampire ripped your arm off and you were unconscious for a couple of hours. Wow, that's new." George said still smiling, he considered this a small injury to what Hermione had suffered in the past.

"Yeah, Carlisle said that the passing out had something to do with blocking painful memories from the past that were suddenly brought back by the fight and getting hurt." Said a familiar voice from the doorway, it was Jasper, he looked happy to see that Hermione was ok, but it hurt him to see that she may have overcome the temporary coma, but she hadn't yet overcome something from the past. George looked at Jasper before turning to Hermione, all laughter from his face gone, he clearly knew what it was about.

"Bellatrix taunting you in your dreams again?" George asked, Hermione ducked her head embarrassed but nodded her head. "Mum killed her, she's dead, gone to hell, she can't hurt anyone anymore, and Sirius is probably kicking her butt right now for us." Hermione wanted to cry, she felt like she had to, simply let the tears flow from her face, but she couldn't. The corner's of her lips turned up slightly at the last comment.

"Probably not kicking her butt for us, but himself. 'How dare you kill me because I laughed.'" Hermione said, almost laughing, George cracked a small smile.

"Don't let her ruin your life, 'Mione. Remember everything, the good and the bad, because those bad memories have ways of sneaking up on us when we least expect it. Just remember that you have a family here that loves you and you also have one back in England, even if most of them believe that you're dead. They love you, we love you, but don't let that evil and disturbed creature ruin things for you because she's not worth it." George said, his eyes glazing over, it almost sounded like he was giving himself the same advice.

"When did you become so wise?" Hermione asked, looking at George with a sad expression.

"Since I became one half of a double." George said sadly, looking at his feet, Hermione instantly knew what he meant.

"Sorry." She muttered, looking down ashamed again.

"Don't worry about it 'Mione, I remember the good memories about him, but the bad ones always manage to creep up, but there were a lot of good memories of him." George said smiling.

"There are, aren't there?" she asked smiling.

"Here's one for you; remember that time that Fred and I got detention because we enchanted snowballs to keep bouncing off the back of Quirril's turban?" George asked, his smile growing with each word. "Now, what was on the back of Quirril's turban?"

Hermione looked shocked, "Oh wow, you two enchanted snowballs to bounce on Voldemort's face. When did you figure that one out?"

George smiled, "It took a while. The good memories get you through some tough times, but you have to remember the bad ones as well and I know it's hard, but you can't ignore them, they always come back somehow, better to be prepared and heal yourself. Now I have to leave because it's one of the busy times for the joke shop, but, you'll be ok?" George asked quietly, Hermione just nodded with a broad smile on her face. George waved and exited the room, Jasper stood in to let him get past the doorframe.

Jasper smiled at Hermione, "Now, I would love to talk with you, but apparently your cousin can't wait." He said quickly as Bella burst through the door and ran into Hermione's arm after looking carefully at the one dangling next to her shoulder blade.

" 'Mione, I can't believe you got hurt, I knew something bad was gonna happen, I could stop worrying about you all the entire time I was in England. Don't ever do this to me again, understand?" Bella said, tears rushing down her face and into her lap, Hermione couldn't help herself, she had to laugh but instantly stopped when she saw the murderous look on Bella's face.

"Don't worry Bells, I've looked worse, trust me." Hermione said, although it didn't have the effect she was hoping for, she started sobbing louder and Hermione tried to calm her down without success.

"Bella, you need to stop crying like that before Edward comes up here and rips my other arm off, ok, I'm fine, my arm will heal and it doesn't even hurt." Hermione said, lying through her teeth. There was a knock on the door and Hermione sighed, actually fearing that it was Edward to come and rip her other arm off because she made Bella cry, the door opened and it was Jasper and Carlisle.

"Hey, Hermione, we need to bandage your arm, it may take a couple of days but it will indeed heal, but if we bandage it, at least you can move around a little bit." Carlisle said, indicating his medical kit. "Charlie called, we told him that you tripped and broke your arm so get used to this for the next couple of weeks and that you both crashed here, he didn't sound too angry." Carlisle informed both Bella and Hermione.

"I think I'll go downstairs." Bella said, looking between Hermione, Jasper, Carlisle and the medical kit as she got up off the bed and made her way slowly down the stairs, her eyes still red from the tears. Carlisle made his way towards Hermione and started working on her arm, she winced just once and Jasper was right next to her squeezing her good arm and trying to calm her down, he was also throwing another emotion at Hermione that she hadn't recognized for a while, numbness, so she couldn't feel her arm.

When Carlisle was done, Hermione timidly looked down at her arm. The two pieces were joined together with bandages so people couldn't see and her arm was held in a sling so she couldn't move it and risk the two pieces falling apart again. She sighed happily when he was done and bounded off her bed and downstairs to the rest of the family that she felt like she hadn't seen in a very long time, Carlisle and Jasper were behind her. As soon as the family saw her they all entered into a large family hug with Hermione in the middle laughing hysterically.

"Don't ever make me worry so much, young lady." Esme said, her eyes filled with concern for her recently acquired daughter.

"Yes mum." Hermione said softly.

"Thank you, ok, it means a lot that you would risk that," Esme indicated her bandaged arm, "just to help me." Esme said, smiling at her daughter feeling very thankful and lucky that she was there at that moment. They hugged again, both Esme and Hermione feeling like they needed to cry.

The next few days passed without much incident, although everyone at school was shocked to see 'plain, boring, old Hermione back, with a sling on.' Lauren and Jess were back to their old selves as well, but Hermione didn't care much for their gossiping, Hermione had fought Voldemort himself, but she could never handle the gossiping of girls and I annoyed her to no end. Alice and Jasper kept whispering to themselves but whenever Alice had a vision that she was coming they instantly stopped and broke into guilty looking smiles, Hermione didn't know what was going on there and she really didn't so a week from the fight of the newborn army, Hermione received a shock when she got to the Cullen's house from Charlie's for that night.

Her whole family came up to her excitedly and started pulling her towards outside the front. Hermione had come in the back way as she normally does when she come to their house for the nighttime.

"Ok, Hermione, close your eyes, and don't think about peeking because I will know." Alice said in her usual high and excited voice, Hermione did as she was told and closed her eyes tightly; Alice, she assumed, grabbed both her arms and gently pulled her towards the front of the house, they came out the front door and waited until everyone was there.

"Ok 'Mione, you can open your eyes." Jasper said, Hermione slowly opened her eyes, not knowing what to expect, and what she saw was not close to what she thought they were going to get her. What she saw was a beautiful and sleek car, she didn't know the name or the model, but she didn't care, she anxiously stepped forward and saw her reflection in the side, her eyes looked shock and excited all at the same time. The car was a beautiful dark grey, yet it had hints of blue speckles that Hermione assumed you could see in the sun, or if you had the eyesight of a vampire. Hermione loved it, she wanted to get inside and drive forever, apart from the fact that she didn't know how to drive, she turned to her family in shock awe and appreciation.

"It's mine?" she asked stupidly, the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile as they all nodded slowly.

"Do you like it?" Jasper asked, hints of fear in his voice, yet Alice would already know the answer.

"Are you kidding, I love it. It's beautiful and gorgeous and I don't even know what make it is but it's incredible." Hermione said turning from her family to look at her beautiful new car.

"What you have there is a Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Super Trofeo Stradale flown in straight from Italy, now all you have to do is learn how to drive it." Alice said, a large smile plastered on her face, she was bouncing with excitement.

"I, just, I, wow, I love it you guys." Hermione said in absolute awe of her new car,

"_At least she likes it." _Jasper thought and Edward looked knowingly at him and smiled. Hermione looked at Jasper and Alice and instantly knew that they had been planning this for a while and practically flew into their outstretched hands. Then she went around the family, hugging each of them, the whole time her massive smile never leaving her face.

"So, do you want to take it for a drive?" Jasper asked and all of a sudden her face fell.

"I can't drive it." Hermione said with disappointment.

"'Mione, we'll teach you." Alice said, still bouncing from the excitement.

Jasper could still sense the fear in Hermione, "but we don't have to until you're ready, how about you and me go for a drive?" Jasper asked, this turned Hermione's mood right around as she quickly went to the passenger side door and opened it while Jasper sat in the driver's side. Hermione loved the interior as much as the exterior, it was beautiful; dark grey leather seats that were heated, 6 speed manual, the blue crystal hanging from the rear view mirror which was obviously a personal touch by Alice. Hermione turned to Jasper with a large smile on her face.

"Let's go then." She said and Jasper sped off into the distance.


	13. Sometimes, being a vampire isn't too bad

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. I started university so it's very hard for me to regularly update, although I will try as hard as I can for you guys. I just want to say a massive thank you to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this story, also thanks to the communities that my story is a part of. I had an account on here a few years ago that I deleted and the top story got 4 reviews, so thanks, it means a lot. Also, I have 100 favourites, that's awesome, I'm glad that you guys like my story. **** Well, I'll shut up now so you can read ahead. (It's a little shorter than normal, sorry. If you ave any ideas for sports day sport, that would be greatly appreciated.)**

More than a week had passed since Jasper had gotten Hermione that beautiful, sleek car but she hadn't driven it, yet. She was currently sprawled out on her bedroom floor with Jasper, their school books covering the area between them and their laptops out. They were doing their homework, it was nearing the end of the year and they had to start getting serious about their work because of potential college applications, although both of them were straight-A students. Hermione wanted to go to college, yet, she didn't know what one and she didn't know what she wanted to major in, she was very confused. She knew that all of her family had a few degrees but she didn't know what she was interested in just now, she knew what she wanted to do in the magical community; however, she wasn't a part of the magical community anymore.

Hermione went back to her Biology practical write-up, it was relatively easy stuff to understand and she was good at writing essays, although she wasn't her old self when it came to study anymore. She didn't colour-code her notes nor did she pester anyone within a 12 mile radius to study for upcoming exams. Hermione simply didn't know what had gotten into her about her studying routines lately, yet she was still receiving top marks, she simply thought that it had something to do with her new family and her new situation, she was a vampire and she simply didn't have the time.

Although Hermione was now a vampire and didn't need to sleep ever again, she had no time to spend obsessing over her studies. She was too busy with Jasper, their talks and playing around the river trying to get each other saturated, her time with Charlie and Bella which was some old connection to the Hermione that was, talking about clothes, hair, make-up and boys with Rosalie and Alice, and simply being a daughter to Esme and Carlisle. In between what was her family, Hermione didn't have time to study and although Hermione was, at first, shocked at how much she had changed, she realized she had changed partly because she had become a vampire, but, mostly because of the amazing new people in her life, the ones that love her and also because that Hermione desperately wanted to learn and do well as a witch, because she didn't want to go back to being just ordinary.

Suddenly Jasper sighed in a bored tone, pulling Hermione out of her deep thoughts.

"What's the matter Jas?" Hermione asked, looking up from her computer.

"I'm bored doing homework, can we go for a ride or something?" Jasper asked turning over onto his back, Hermione's stomach gave a lurch; a ride, in her car. Hermione sighed, she loved that car so much, but she couldn't build up the courage to let Jasper teach her how to drive it.

Jasper seemed to know what she was thinking, and of course, feeling. "Mione, I know that you're feeling apprehensive about driving, anyone would, but I promise, I am a good teacher and you'll love it once you learn."

"Yeah, but Jas, it's a car and it's complicated, you can't learn these things from books, you know." Hermione said, a smirk on her lips at the last sentence, reminiscing about her first year at Hogwarts.

Jasper rolled his eyes and laughed at her, "I know you can't 'Mione, not that you haven't tried, but I truly am a good teacher. Maybe if we start in an automatic first so you can get a feel for the car?" Jasper asked, he really wanted to teach Hermione to drive and he knew that she wanted to, but she was scared about it.

Hermione looked at Jasper while she thought over his offer, to teach her in an automatic car instead of a manual at first, she really wanted to drive her car and this was the first step. "You know what, yeah, ok, let's do it." Hermione said determinedly as she propelled herself up off the floor and walked out the door to the garage, Jasper walking after her with a large grin on his face. Hermione got to the garage and wasn't sure which of the many cars that the Cullen's possessed was an automatic, Jasper walked through the door and smiled walking up to the shiny, silver Volvo.

Hermione looked at the shiny car and although she knew that it was the least expensive car but she was still worried that she would crash, or something, and wreck this amazing car that many people would dream of having. She was nervous again and started backing out of the garage door until Jasper turned to her and sent large waves of tranquility and confidence her way and she started to walk towards the driver's side of the Volvo and Jasper chucked her the keys and smiled at her. She apprehensively got into the car and looked at Jasper who was in the passenger seat, sending waves of calm towards her and it was at times like this when Hermione loved that she had an empath for a boyfriend.

"Ok, so the Volvo is a five speed automatic, it's relatively easy, but it's so you get a feel for the car. There's park, reverse, drive, and then there's gear one and two. So firstly turn the engine on…" Jasper explained everything she needed to know about driving cars and she was apprehensive at first, but it was better since Jasper was right there beside her, sending her waves of peace and confidence. He made her drive up the highway and Hermione had to admit she liked going fast in these cars, it was similar to running but it was different, more exhilarating. Once Hermione had been driving for over an hour, she felt confident enough to start speeding it up a little bit, probably thanks to Jasper, she started going very fast, faster than the speed limit and she truly enjoyed it.

They started heading back to the house and on their way there, Jasper explained how to drive a manual and how it was different from driving an automatic and Hermione was truly excited to be able to drive her own car, not just be in the passenger seat. Once they got to the house, they quickly got out of the Volvo and Hermione threw the keys into the special bowl that they kept the keys for all the share cars, such as the Volvo. Most of the cars belonged to specific members of their families and those were the people that kept those keys, such as Rosalie's red BMW and Alice's yellow Porsche. Hermione half-walked half-ran towards her beautiful Lamborghini Gallardo and took the keys out of her skirt pocket and slid into the car and smiled at the beautiful interior.

However, Hermione knew that she would have trouble reversing for the first time so she got out of the driver's side and smiled at Jasper. "Just until we get out of here and then you can have your turn." He said smiling, trying to cheer her up, it must have worked because Hermione smiled widely and went around to the other side. Jasper quickly reversed out of the garage and onto the gravel path for Hermione to learn to drive on then quickly pulled the handbrake and got out of the car so he and Hermione could swap sides.

"Ok, so put your foot on the clutch and press it all the way down and shift into first gear." Jasper said whilst Hermione did exactly that in her brand new car, fear and excitement radiated off her and Jasper had to keep calming her, and himself to be honest.

"Now, you need to slowly release the clutch and push down on the accelerator, slowly or you'll stall the car." Jasper said, smiling, they had talked about how to start the car and how to drive and Jasper was confident that she would drive perfectly, after all, they all had to learn to drive at some stage in their life. Hermione did as Jasper said and slowly the car crawled forward, when the sound of the engine changed slightly, Hermione placed her foot down on the clutch and slid into second gear.

Jasper truly was a good teacher, he explained things to her and if she needed to hear it again, he would repeat it and never get angry or upset with Hermione. Within ten minutes of slowly crawling around the gravel path that led to the Cullen's house, Hermione felt confident enough to start driving on the roads, she carefully pulled out and turned left, knowing that not many people went up that way and even less seeing as it was 3 o'clock in the morning. She drove a little under the speed limit for a while, but she could tell that Jasper was getting bored, Hermione was too she wanted to start speeding up again but didn't know if she could with this car. She stayed at her current speed for another half an hour, but before long Hermione was speeding down the deserted highway.

Soon Jasper realized the time and knew that Hermione would have to be back at Charlie's house soon, so they started heading back to the Cullen's house as quick as the car would allow them. They rushed inside so Hermione could get her pajamas on but they were stopped by Carlisle who was holding an envelope with his name written on it.

"This just came in the mail and it concerns you." Carlisle said mysteriously, Hermione had no idea what was going on, Carlisle opened the envelope and read the note aloud.

"_Dear Carlisle and your coven._

_I have been informed by an old friend from the south who tells me you have a new-born vampire in your coven, I would love to meet her as soon as possible. It would be marvelous to see you in Italy, soon my friend,_

_Aro."_

"An old friend from the south? Anyone thinks this sounds a lot like Maria?" Jasper asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Wait, who's Aro?" Hermione asked curiously, Jasper sighed.

"They are almost like vampire royalty, they make sure we abide by our laws, and do not tell the secret to anyone else." Carlisle said apprehensively.

"Are you sure about this Carlisle?" Alice asked in a tone that wasn't her usual bubbly self.

"We have to go. Hermione, Jasper and I will go to Volterra and the rest shall stay here." Carlisle announced as if that ended the matter.

"Edward, you should go as well." Alice said, a knowing grin spread across her face.

"And, why is that exactly." Edward asked in annoyance.

"Because I said so." Alice said mysteriously and Edward sighed and nodded to Carlisle.

"Ok, so I will book four plane tickets for next week when school goes to break and write Aro back." Carlisle said half-heartedly as he walked away and into his office. Hermione sighed and then she suddenly remembered that she should be back at Charlie's by now. She said a hurried goodbye to her new family and rushed out of the door. She had only just managed to scamper through her window and duck under her covers before Charlie knocked gently on her door before he opened it and told her to get up for school. She did a fake yawn and Charlie went to leave for Bella's room, satisfied that Hermione was getting up.

Hermione got up quickly and put on a pair of black leggings and an old Gryffindor top, bright red and the lion on the front and quickly did her make-up, threw her hair back into a messy braid and did her sneakers up. She wanted to go talk to Bella, Jasper didn't really tell her who the Volturi were and she knew that Bella had previous encounters with them. She rushed into Bella's room as she was still getting up with her pajamas on.

"Hey, Bells, can you talk to me about something?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Yeah, sure, what's the matter 'Mione?" Bella asked, Hermione loves her cousin, she's so kind and understanding

"Carlisle got this letter today, from the Volturi. They think that Maria has talked to them and that they know about me and my powers. It said that they wanted to meet me, soon. Carlisle booked flights for the school break." Hermione said in a rushed and hurried voice.

"Ok, 'Mione. You need to speak a lot slower so us, mere humans, can hear you, calm down, or I'll call Jasper." She said with a grin on her face, so I repeated what I had said, word for word to her and her face went very pale.

"Wow, I had one encounter with the Volturi and it was not fun, they wanted to kill me and Edward. But we got out of there, they are kind of nice, just don't break any laws and you'll be fine. Aro likes to collect vampires with gifts, so don't show too much and you'll be fine." She said in a low voice, I nodded at her, I was feeling a lot better.

"Ok, get dressed and ready for dominance today, I've never had a sports day before." Bella groaned, she hated sports, she was glad that the school decided to cancel gym and replace it with a yearly sports day, and they were red.

"Hey, how did the school work out the teams anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Edward told me by grades, the red team is full of the A's. But they've decided to have littler sports days, so we are also by year level."

"Seriously, there's not even 100 seniors this year." Hermione said doubtfully.

"Yeah, it'll pretty much by me, you, the Cullen's and a couple of other kids." Bella said. "It's actually kind of mean that they're doing this by grades, I mean, most of the jocks are like C grade students, but really good at sports."

"Not this year." Hermione said laughing, "'6 vampires vs the rest of the school,' should be fun." Hermione and Bella joked for the rest of the morning and then decided to leave for the funnest day of the school year, as Emmett liked to call it.

Hermione and Bella finally got to the school and met up with the Cullen's before walking up to the large banner that read senior's and grouping together with a couple of other nervous looking teenagers wearing red shirts before Emmett got out the red paint and the Cullen Family, Bella and Hermione included started painting war marks on our faces and arms.

"Hey, 'Mione. What's Gryffindor?" Emmett asked, laughing as Alice tried to get him back for ruining her very expensive shirt.

"Oh. At my school, they were separated into four houses, mine was Gryffindor, known for bravery, courage, chivalry, walking into fights without a plan, that kind of thing." Hermione said, smiling at the many memories she had as a Gryffindor. Jasper smiled at Hermione and kissed her cheek, she knew that he was worried about bringing back old memories of her ex-fiancé, it did bring back memories and made her stomach pang at the pain, but she knew that she had to talk to him to make things feel better, and that meant coming clean, to a lot of people.

"Well, red is sure going to annihilate everyone today, particularly the blue team." Emmett said, glaring at the blue team as he talked.

"What's so wrong with the blue team?" Bella asked tentatively, Emmett didn't say anything, but he and Edward continued to glare at the blue team, Hermione looked to and giggled when she realized why they hated the blue team, one word, Mike Newton, looking at Bella with a sick expression on his face.

"So 'Mione," Rosalie started to ask. "What are the other three houses?"

"Oh, ok, um, well, blue and silver is Ravenclaw, they're really intelligent, then there's Hufflepuff, which is bronze and yellow, which is for loyalty and finally green and silver, which is Slytherin." Hermione said tentatively, everyone noticed how her fists clenched when she talked about Slytherin. Coach Harper decided that that moment was a great time to blow the horn to get all the seniors attention to stop the others from asking Hermione about her reaction. Couch Harper was speaking through his megaphone, shouting out instructions.

"Ok, red team, let's win this thing!" Emmett yelled and the Cullen family all yelled in agreement, the other people in our team didn't, the Cullen's all gathered to wish each other luck and took off running playing football.


End file.
